


Hush Little Baby

by DarkKushi, JxMercer13



Category: Free!, Free!Au - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha!Sousuke, Alpha/Omega, Barrista!Makoto, Chef!Haruka, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Abuse, Future Angst, M/M, Omega!Haruka, Omega!Makoto, Police!Rin - Freeform, Police!Sousuke - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKushi/pseuds/DarkKushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Doctors appointment  Makoto has trouble figuring out somethings of his 'new' Omega body and how exactly things work now that he had become one. He's lonely, depressed, and feeling a bit left out since he hadn't been challenged since the news broke out. Not only is he confused, but with only a month and a half left till mating season starts he feels as if he's losing time. But will a certain teal eyed Alpha change all of this or make it so much worse for the Omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! SouMako Fic that we've been wanting to put out for a while now. I have to worn you guys that this will get Explicit, this will get angsty and if you are not ok with abusive, physical or mental. Please do not continue reading this, it'll get intense at some point and i'd rather not have someone block or delete this like iv'e seen others do. There will be other characters and other pairings that are very important but I will tag them in later chapters!  
> All that aside! Please enjoy, we had so much fun rping this and hope you all enjoy it!

It was another regular Thursday Morning, eight O’ clock, regulars taking their seats and ordering the usual. The Café was filled pretty well, business was always good in the mornings. With commuters, students and business men coming in for their morning coffee and breakfast before class, it was no surprise that they made good money. Though Makoto was a bit out of it that morning, he felt distracted. His body felt odd and his thoughts raced. He sighed, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the counter and stared at the patrons. 

It was coming close to mating season and he still hadn’t found a mate since his last doctors’ appointment where he found out he was an Omega. Sure most people had careless sex but nobody had challenged him, not that he wanted to fight. He couldn’t fight, Makoto hated fighting but every time he’d find himself watching two Alphas fight in the streets over an Omega he couldn’t help but feel hot and bothered. 

He was frustrated, both sexually and mentally. He wanted to know why he wasn’t chosen yet. Maybe it was because the season hadn’t officially started. It was only a month and half away or so, but that didn’t seem like enough time. Haru had said it was because of his scent, and the fact it just wasn’t time. It was understandable. Makoto was a late bloomer, usually people would show around their last year of high school like Haru did. Makoto showed two years after. That was a pretty big gap… He guessed that might be the reason. But what Makoto hadn’t remembered is what came after their challenge if he were to lose. 

A blush spread over his cheeks, turning his body away and cleaning out the coffee machine he continued to think of what Haru had told him of what happens after the Alpha wins. The bite on your neck they give to claim you, your skin starts to smell like pesticide or something toxic to other Alphas who lust for you. Then… He gulped.

The sex. 

The incredible sex that Haru told him was like no other feeling you’d ever have. Haru was no stranger to it. He had two mates before and they were both waste of times. It was only when they gave him up to lust over another Omega that Haru had begun to date ‘normally’. He gave up searching for a mate and would just deny any challenges. But Makoto wasn’t a blushing virgin, he had boyfriends before but he never had a mate. He’s never felt the ecstasy only an Alpha could give an Omega. He craved it to the point he was starting to become depressed about it, his last break up wasn’t too long ago but he wasn’t a very strong Alpha, among other things, anyway so he was glad that they broke it off before the season started. Now all that mattered was whether he would find one in time. He sighed. It was better to just keep his mind on work and try to enjoy the rest of his work day. 

\---  
Eight Fifteen and Sousuke finally got a break since his shift started around six A.M. Why they needed him that early just to do some Fucking paper work, he’ll never know. He skipped breakfast, usually he and Rin would go together for that but since his sharp toothed partner didn’t have a shift till four he was stuck searching for food alone. Not that it bothered him, maybe having some piece and quite for once would be good for him. The chatter was good background sound but he enjoyed the quitter things in life. Sticking his head out the window of his patrol car he squinted his eyes, looking over each and every small shop he could get comfy in for breakfast. Really he just made a bunch of people stare in fear at him, they probably thought he was on the search for someone. 

Admitting defeat Sousuke took a sharp turn into a small café. Beige, cozy and looked pretty packed. He grunted as he parked at the front, setting aside the fact it might not be as quite as he hoped. Making his way inside he removed his hat and ventured to the farthest seat in the café. The tables around it were lonely and he had a great view of the park from there. 

Makoto had heard the bell ring but the first thing that caught his attention was that scent. That strong scent that filled his nostrils, he perked up and turned around to see a man walk in. A police officer, a big police officer… he shook his head, No. He needed to stay focused, can’t just get flustered every time an Alpha waltzes in for coffee. 

“Mako~ He’s huge isn’t he? I thought I’d never be angry at you but I’m pretty jealous.” Great, so his mental note was thrown out the door due to his flirty coworkers. 

“Jealous of what...” He retorted with a quite yelp from being ambushed, though he knew exactly what the answer was.

She smirked, grabbing a notepad pen and a menu before handing it over to Makoto and ‘gently’ pushing him forward. It was like she had read his mind, he wanted to be man handled but not by her. He wanted to be man handled by him. And he knew that the second he walked up and noticed those huge… large hands that seemed like they could probably cup his whole ass. 

He shivered and shook the thought off before he made to the table. He need to control his body or else he’d have an awful incident in the coffee shop. 

“Morning, sir! Can I get you a coffee to start you off?

Sousuke had been staring out the window the entire time, he paid no attention to the person walking up to his table before the menu was set down. God everything looked awful for the grump. 

“Just get me a coffee, black with not sugar.” His request made Makoto tilt his head in confusion. 

But why would someone want something so bitter so early in the morning? He guessed that not everyone was like him. He gave a nod and jotted it down, though his writing became a bit loopy when he looked towards the patrons handsome face. Tight jaw, droopy eyes and that color… Oh god it looked like the ocean. This man was beautiful, and his body too… He was broad, arms larger than Makoto’s thighs he wouldn’t doubt and god that chest. He could see some muscle popping out of his, obviously too tight uniform. Or did it just look tight to him?

The waiter was standing there a bit too long, with a sigh Sousuke looked up and much to his surprise. Found a very flustered green eyed angel staring at him. He raised an eyebrow before a very amused smirk went over his lips. The guy was cute, he wouldn’t lie. But from the smell of his scent he wasn’t a very strong Omega. But that didn’t matter to Sousuke he wasn’t looking for a mate in the first place. 

“Uh, my coffee?” He said, the teasing tone obvious to the brunette.

Makoto had to snap himself out of his daze, he could understand what the officer said but it didn’t process in time for him not to look like a complete idiot .There was a small yelp, followed by a few too many bows of his head. 

“Right, right, my apologies, sir. I’ll work right on it now!” His voice was a bit higher than usual and he slurred a bit on his words. It was the typical Makoto move. He didn’t know what to do when an Alpha was around but you couldn’t blame him!

Sousuke didn’t mind, the kid had the most innocent facial expressions. When the barista turned around to prepare his coffee, Sousuke couldn’t help but sneak a few peeks of his ass. Perky, and round, Sousuke wasn’t sure if men’s’ asses were supposed to be that big but he wasn’t going to question something like that. 

Makoto couldn’t help but blush when he returned to the counter three pairs of eyes watching him with cheeky smiles.

“What…” He hissed, knowing exactly why they were staring.

“He’s cute, and I can smell him from here. I know you can too!” The small blonde male cheered, it was always him that did this to Makoto but today would be different. He was going to make sure Makoto at least got a number!

Makoto did his best to ignore the teasing and girly squeals that came out of the three, what great friends to try and get their friends laid… Thoughts aside with a coffee in hand, Makoto trotted back to the officer and offered his best smile. 

“Is there anything else I could serve you?”

Sousuke merely set the cup of bitter liquid aside and gave Makoto his attention. He hadn’t realized it before but the guy had really nice eyes. He looked like a damn angel if it wasn’t for that tempting body. “Anything you recommend?” 

This was Makotos favorite part, he loved talking about food especially since his best friend helped with most of the menu. “I usually order a carrot cake with whip cream, hmm, and some milk tea on the side.” He admitted a small tilt of his head with the same airy smile. 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, who the hell eats sweets early in the morning? He could hardly eat it during the day. 

He nodded, “Alright, get a carrot cake for us and a milk tea for you. And, go ahead and get me some too.” He loved the guys’ expressions. They always seemed so innocent and just so damn adorable that it wasn’t even right. He leaned back in his seat and gave Makoto a waiting look, Sousuke didn’t even really consider if he was on break, but he didn’t quite care either. 

Makoto eyes went a little wide, “For both of us…” He asked, not being able to control the flare in his cheeks from the invitation. “I guess I’ll get my break a little earlier then...” He said in a soft voice before turning and making his way towards the counter and flinching when his coworker winked at him. They were watching the whole thing and that only made him blush more. With his shoulders slumped he cut a slice of the carrot cake off and placed it on a clean white plate. He wasn’t sure if the man was into sweets so he only put a dollop of whip cream instead of the mountain of fluff he was used to. 

“Cute...” Sousuke cooed as he watched the green eyed barista walk away. He hadn’t gotten his name yet, but of course he would ask when he returned. As he walked away Sousuke got a great view of the man’s ass, god he was perfect. He looked like an angel yet had a body you wanted to put your hands all over. 

Makoto returned to the table shortly after, his cheeks flushed due to the small remarks his coworkers made on how hot the officer was, and he couldn't help but agree, he was hot and being a police officer would only make him be even hotter. He giggled to himself quietly before sitting down in front of him, his apron was discarded and now he only had his white shirt with the first two buttons opened and his vest, his name tag visible now. "Here is your tea and cake." He hummed softly, handing Sousuke the mug with a little police officer drawn on.

Sousuke smiled when the man came back to the table, he was so cute with that flush of pink over his face. "Thank You." He said taking the mug in his hand, he took a sip and was pleasantly surprised the stuff didn’t taste like utter crap. Most of the time when Sousuke tasted coffee or tea that looked that light it would end up being by far way too sweet for the officer. He looked down and saw the picture of the police officer resembling him and covered his mouth to muffle his chuckles "That's cute." He said smiling, he caught a glimpse of the man’s name tag on his chest. "Makoto?" he said looking up to the angels face and smiled "Nice to meet you Makoto, I'm Sousuke Yamazaki." He said, reaching out his hand for him. 

Makoto giggled a little more when he heard his amusement at the mug. "That's actually mine. My little sister got it for me." He admitted coyly. Fuck he was beautiful when he laughed, making him fight the urge to bite his lip. Even his name was sexy, what was it about this man? "Makoto Tachibana, nice to meet you." he answered and took his hand, giving him a firm handshake, as was his custom, but instantly felt his ear heat up when he felt the strength Sousuke had. His head was going somewhere dark and he needed to stop before his face turned bright red, but the idea of having this tall and strong policeman push him against a wall was too much to just push away.

Sousuke looked at Makotos gaze, he furrowed his brows. Wondering what had made his demeanor change so drastically. He stared down at their hands for a moment and gave another firm squeeze to the baristas soft hands before letting go. "I like that name, it fits you." he picked up the mug again, taking a drink from it. His tongue slipped over his lips as he let out a satisfied sigh "Tastes good Tachibana, haven't had a good coffee in a while."

Makoto smiled and him, glad he wasn’t questioned, the look Sousuke gave him both flustered him and scared him. "Ah, thank you." He exclaimed softly as he looked out of the window and noticed the officers’ patrol car in the corner of the window. "I've made coffee for a long time, so I guess it’s good... But the cake is better than my coffee." He admitted humbly and pushed the plate closer to Sousuke. "And you're name suits you as well..." He didn’t know whether that was a compliment or not but he hoped it did.   
The large Alpha eyed the cake and gave a few nods "Alright, alright. I think I'll be the judge of that." He teased and picked up a piece of the cake with his fork, it looked and smelled as if it were baked here in the café. He took a bite into his mouth and closed his eyes to savor the taste. He wasn't much of a sweets person but if it was for a cute guy like Makoto he would take one for the team. Sousuke let out a content sigh, and gave Makoto a thumbs up. 

The brunette watched in anticipation for the others reaction, he smiled when he got the thumbs up, it was his favorite thing in the entire shop and he couldn’t be more relieved that Sousuke had enjoyed it. "I'm glad, a friend of mine used to bake these for my family when I young." He said softly and reached his hand out to get some of the whipped cream on his finger before innocently licking it off. Makoto enjoyed whipped cream a lot and it was hard to not taste a bit of it when it was so tempting on the cake.

His teal eyes watched Makoto intently, to him that was nothing innocent. It was more erotic than it actually should have been. Sousuke clenched the fork in his hand before getting an idea. "How about..." He eyed at the cake and scooped a piece up. It mostly had whipped cream, and for good reasons. "How about you have some too?" He said, as he put the fork near his lips.

Makoto blushed a little, he couldn't say no to the officer and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was the soft smile or those droopy teal eyes. He bent forward a little and took the fork into his mouth, humming happily at the flavor, yep. Just how Haru always makes them, he gave Sousuke a small smile as he licked his lips, trying to get more of the sweet flavor. "It’s tasty, I was thinking of getting it this morning but a bagel seemed more appetizing.”

“Oh yea, it’s tasty." The cake, no he wasn’t thinking of the cake. He was thinking of those soft lips, he grinned, getting another idea "Oh, you got a bit more whipped cream on your lips, Makoto. You might wanna lick that off." Truthfully he didn't have anything on his face. But that didn't stop Sousuke from trying to see him lick his lips again. 

With red cheeks Makoto instantly licked his lower lip slowly, to try and get the nonexistent whipped cream off. "Have I gotten it off?" He asked with a small tilt of his head and a tiny giggle. Secretly he wished that Sousuke would be the one licking it off instead of doing it himself. Oh god his mind was going dark again, he couldn’t do this. He had to stay… strong? It was hard…

Sousuke nearly drooled, his eyes were trailing Makoto’s lips along with his tongue. Teal, bright and fogged orbs watched the spit add a beautiful shine to his plump limps. God this was killing him, getting out of his daze he shook his head "Sorry, you got some on the top lip too.”

Makoto frowned a little, finding it weird and a bit embarrassing that he couldn't feel anything but he licked his upper lip as the other male asked, bitting it after when he was done. "Did… Did I get it now?" He asked, his brows furrowing with worry. Maybe he looked like a slob to the officer, oh god he didn’t want to look sloppy to him!

Alright, he wasn’t going to torture the guy any longer. Sousuke nodded he tried his best to hide the cheeky grin from him. He looked down and chuckled, it wasn’t expected that he’d come in some coffee shop and meet an angel that could make the Alpha drop to his knees. He looked up and gave a smile "I like you Makoto, you're funny." truthfully he wanted say you make me want to fuck you senseless but that would come later. He liked the boy, not just sexually though. Something about him made Sousuke think differently.

Makoto blushed a little at the words and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you... I like you too." He admitted shyly and glanced away. His break was coming to an end and he hated the idea of having to leave his company. "Hey... I have to go, my break is ending. M-maybe I could see you some other time?" He asked with his cheeks darkening each second, not believing he was actually saying this. But he knew he wanted to see more of Sousuke, much more, in fact he wanted to see all of him. His cheeks went the darkest shade they could as a thought came to his head. If the officer was so big and large, how big would his cock be? He tried his best not to whine and bit his lip a little harder, god his mind was betraying him today. 

Sousuke nodded, he was glad Makoto actually wanted to see him again. He didn't want to leave the shop, he'd have to be back on duty and he knew he'd be bored out of his mind. And worse with the thoughts of Makoto he'd end up jacking off to him in the patrol car then actually doing his job. "I'd like that." He responded and reached into his wallet, taking a twenty dollar bill and a piece of paper he scribbled something quick on the paper before folding it and passing it towards Makoto. "I'll see you around then, I'll stay a bit longer to finish my coffee, don't be a stranger though." He gave him a wink as he sat back in his seat and brought the coffee to his lips. Not removing eye contact with the green eyed angel.

It was a bit surprising, the bill was less than five bucks, but maybe he didn’t have change. He gasped quietly when he saw him scribble on the paper, was it his number? He really hoped it was. He took both and held them to his chest as if they were precious and gave Sousuke a warm and gentle smile. "I'll bring you your change soon.... And thank you for coming." He said with a small blush spread over his cheeks, hating that he had to go and leave the officer all by himself. He was good company! He should just stay, but he was responsible and he was really hating that about himself today…

Sousuke chuckled "You keep the change for yourself." he said taking another sip of his coffee. He didn't want to leave, it’d just be him sitting in a car all day. But of course he could always get out early anyway. He looked back up at Makoto, a bit of determination in his teal hues "You know, if you don't mind. I'd like to take you out for some drinks tonight. What do you say?" it was a bold move since they barely knew each other but god Damn Sousuke couldn't help it, every cute little thing Makoto would do would just make Sousuke want to ravish him on the table. 

Makoto was about to stand when Sousuke asked him for drinks. If he was alone he'd squeal before he could even answer, "I would like that..." He whispered, with a bright smile on his face, eyes shining like a child. Of course the answer was yes, he'd do anything the officer would ask him to, those eyes and that voice were enough to send him over the edge. He wanted Sousuke and there was no lying about that, he wanted him to take him and make him scream. Oh god is this how Omegas thought when they were around an Alpha? He’d need to get used to his, his mind hadn’t trailed to the dark side before. 

 

For a moment he felt he'd be shot down, thinking his work was down for now Sousuke stood, he reached out his hand for Makoto to shake "It was nice meeting you, and call me tonight. I get out at four, takes me less than ten minutes to get ready for you." Sousuke said nicely, of course the second part he changed his voice to something a little sultrier. For a guy like Makoto it wouldn't take him even three minutes to "Get ready" for. Especially not with the ass he saw earlier. 

At the last words of the sentence Makoto's cheeks went red and he looked away, reaching out to shake his hand, less firmly than the first time, too embarrassed to do more than just that. The way the officer spoke made him weak in the knees and something in his stomach flipped. He wanted him more than ever before, there was no denying that at all. "I-I'll give you a call then..." He promised and bit his lip as he walked away towards the cash register, he didn't want to let go of the bill so he put some coins he got from tips into the cash register. 

Sousuke looked over his shoulder to watch Makoto walk away. He grinned to himself, before turning around and giving Makoto one last wink as he put his cap back on and headed out of the coffee shop. He had to tell Rin about his plans tonight. If he didn't Rin would find out one way or another anyway. And it was only better if he said it himself. The guy acted like a sissy and always needed the “Juicy Details” when his best friend would see anybody. Stepping into his car he started the engine. He took a little longer because he ended up staring at Makoto before he actually started to get out of the parking lot.

Makoto giggled quietly when he saw the wink and gave him a shy smile when he walked out. He couldn't believe he had a date. A date? Was it really? Sousuke hadn't mentioned that it was a date but Makoto felt it was. He was so excited about it that he decided he'd get out of work earlier, seeing as he worked extra time a lot, he could use the break to get ready. A date with an Alpha… A strong Alpha… If faith was on his side, this will be a new chapter for the oldest of the Tachibana siblings.


	2. Noise Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto meet up for drinks. Has this Alpha already made Makoto forget about Mating season?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This took a little longer for the fact we write a lot .-. and tried to revise it more than twice. Though mistakes always come out here and there, anyway! Hope you enjoy! And for those who are asking about my other Fic, I have not started on the Fourth Chapter yet, but I will!

At around 5 p.m Makoto walked home, he was basically skipping as he reached his house. Since he wanted to smell fresh and clean, not to mention relax his nerves, he got into the shower and decided a long hot relaxing bubble bath would do his body well. He sighed, letting his body slowly slip into the mountain of bubbles. When he was done he put on dark pants and a light green button down shirt. It was only for drinks so he didn’t want to overdress himself at all, that would look to over done wouldn’t it? After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair more than once, he sat down on the couch with a glass of wine and got his phone out, giving Sousuke a call, biting his lower lip in anticipation as he waited for the other to answer. This would be the first time they would be calling each other, he was nervous… Maybe his own voice sounded high pitched and annoying. Oh god it was no time to be worrying about that. 

Sousuke had gotten home earlier, leaving the police car up front his house since he didn’t have to turn it in till tomorrow. He got ready in less than ten minutes (Like promised) and dressed in his usual tight black short sleeve and a pair of dark blue jeans. He wore boot like shoes and got just about everything around his house ready. Sure he said he was gonna take him out for drinks but just in case they came back over to this place he needed it a little more tidy. He leaned over the counter in his kitchen and felt his phone vibrate, tilting his head to the odd number he answer in his usual deep voice "Yamazaki speaking."

Makoto swooned over the sound of his voice, deep, sultry and so dominant. "Hello officer Yamazaki." He said with a small giggle, "It's Makoto Tachibana... From the coffee shop?" Shit, maybe he gave his number to everyone he found interesting, feeling more jealous than angry he took a sip of his wine and hoped for the best. "You told me to call..." He reminded him, swirling his drink in his glass. 

Sousuke grinned "Officer Yamazaki huh? I like the way it sounds coming out of your mouth, Ma-ko-to." he chuckled a bit to himself, which sounded pretty kinky he wouldn't lie. Taking a note on that Sousuke ran his fingers threw his hair and closed his eyes "I was afraid you wouldn't call, looking forward to being with you again. I could go pick you up now, there's a bar close to my house." 

Makoto blushed at the way he broke his name down into syllables, he hummed in response to it, biting his lower lip, wishing it were Sousuke's instead. "I would like that a lot..." He answered coyly, twirling the drink in his glass. "You could come up for a while... If you'd like that is." He said lowly, wanting him to say yes, "there's a bottle of wine I'd like to finish. And I don’t think I could finish it myself, it could be like our before going out drinks!" He admitted with a small and shy giggle. 

Sousuke immediately got his keys from the counter, he whispered lightly "I'd like that Makoto." Come to think of it being at his house would probably be much better. He was a beer man but for some reason wine sounded so much better right now. He got off the counter and headed up stairs "Send me the address and I'll be there in no time. Just wait up for me alright beautiful?" He grabbed a few things he thought he needed, a back pack with clothing just in case and a few other things he was sure the brunette would enjoy. Or was it just him? Who knows, he’d find out exactly what Makoto liked after they spent more time together. 

Makoto couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, he bit his lip a little harder. "I'll text you the address then, officer Yamazaki..." He said in a soft and breathy voice, not realizing he made Sousuke nearly stop in his tracks from the sound of his voice trying to seduce him. "I'll text you now... See you soon officer." He hummed and hung up, quickly texting him his address. He got up and walked towards the window, leaning slightly out of it waiting to see if he could see his date arrive, anxious for him to get there. His palms started to sweat and his heart raced, an Alpha… An Alpha was going to be at his house tonight! God this so exciting! He felt like a school girl but that didn’t matter. 

Sousuke tossed his phone on the bed and cupped his face "God he turns me on!" He yelled as he threw his body back on his bed. He needed to take a few deep breaths, this is only for drinks, is what he continued to tell himself. He sighed, and stood up, shaking his head and slinging his back pack over his shoulder, he grabbed his wallet, phone, keys and gun. Of course he'd hide the gun under a few things in his backpack and put it on safety. He was young but spent many years in the force to know you'll need one whenever. Sousuke jogged to the car and once inside, immediately drove off, checking his phone for the address he was surprised to see it was close. He drove up to the house, and walked out of his car to the door, knocking a few times when he arrived. He wasn’t sure if he was too early, late or whatever but the sun was already down and the day had died out. 

Makoto was biting his lip eagerly, anticipating his arrival. He's never felt this excited to be with someone nor was he ever turned on by the sound of someone's voice, but Sousuke did things to him. When he saw the male come out of his car he nearly squealed, not actually doing it in fear of him hearing. When Sousuke knocked on the door the brunette tried to play it cool and wait a little before opening it, but of course he waited only five seconds out of pure anxiety. When opened he bit his lip and he leaned against the door frame with the glass of wine in his hand. "May I help you, officer?" He asked in a soft hum with a shy smile on his face. 

Sousuke smirked, he put his hand on his hip and acted it out "There have been plenty of noise complaints coming from this residence and I was sent over to investigate. May I come in? To get a better look of the situation that is?" he said as he scanned Makoto’s body. The way he bit his lip made Sousuke’s groin heat up. He tried his best not to get hard right then and there but Makoto calling him Officer all the time wasn't helping at all. 

Makoto gave a sly smile, happy that he was playing along. He let out a fake gasp and looked down with a small pout, "I'm sorry office, I have to admit, I was being loud..." With that he let out a moan-like sigh, "you may come in but you'll have to hold this, house policies and all." He hummed, handing the glass over and moving away from the door frame. "If you come inside you'll be sure to see that everything's in order, o-ffi-cer." He broke down the words just as he'd said his name. He looked innocent, but those were just looks, when he was teased he teased back.

Sousuke grinned as he watched him, slipping into the sound of Makoto’s moan like sigh. It was like he was already teasing him. He took the glass and as he walked by he purposely brushed his fingers ever so closely on Makoto’s thigh. The house was nice, not surprised it was tidy and spacious. "So you were the one being loud? Hmm, nothing wrong with being a little loud." He walked up to the shorter male with lidded eyes "I like it when it’s loud..." Sousuke teased the man by leaning forward, teal hues looking at his lips and then eyes, only to take a step back and look around the house again. "That's disturbing the peace though."

Makoto closed the door with his lip still between his teeth. The fingers brushing over his thigh made him shudder slightly and the words made his knees weak again. "I tend to be very loud when the time calls for it..." He whispered, turning around and leaned against the door as it closed with a click. "Oh... Well I'm sorry about disturbing the peace, I really am... But you see, my mind has been in a sort of daze since this morning, I haven't been thinking much about the people around..." He hummed and stepped a little close to Sousuke before walking to the couch. "If you come to the couch and join me I'll explain the whole thing..." He said and sat down, grabbing another glass and sipping the last bit of it, licking his lip when he put the cup down. 

 

Sousuke took a slight nip at his own lip. Whether Makoto knew it or not but those fucking lips were killing him. Nodding he walked over to the couch and sat down a bit too close to Makoto. Putting his leg over the other he took a sip of the glass he was given. It was sweeter than he thought. He turned to look at Makoto and put am arm over the couch "Alright, I'm all ears. Tell me about your little problem."

Makoto crossed his legs and leaned closer to Sousuke, almost as if to tell him a secret. "You see, officer... Today at work, this man came in, he was unlike anyone I've ever seen..." He hummed and stopped to sip his drink as if he were in real distress. "And his voice... Oh I can't describe it..." He said and put his hand on Sousuke's knee, rubbing over it lazily. "And I've been thinking about him ever since…" He admitted with a small shrug and a sly smile before biting his lip again. 

Sousuke grinned, he looked down to Makoto’s hand before looking at him with lidded eyes. He let out a breathy chuckle, "I see." he said scooting a bit closer and putting his arm over Makoto’s shoulder now. "This man seems to have really left an impression on you." he set his back pack aside and rested his hand over Makoto’s. Squeezing lightly "But don't worry about it, I'm positive you've been on his mind too. In different ways than you think Makoto." He lightly whispered and leaned closer to Makoto. 

A small sound escaped Makoto's lips and his cheeks flushed, knowing exactly what Sousuke meant. He also shifted closer, not wanting any space between them, "I honestly think we both need a little more to drink... Officer Yamazaki..." He almost moaned his name out, reaching for his glass and setting it on the table as he severed the glasses, filling them up half way. 

"I'd like that." Sousuke whispered as he leaned back in his seat and took in the sweet scent Makoto had. An Omega smelt this way, even out of heat? Shit… He moved his hand to Makoto’s leg and ran it up and down his thigh painfully slow. He was enjoying the night so far but this man was making it hard to control himself. The way he said Officer and the way he almost seduced him with his own last name. It was only making things so much more difficult. 

Makoto mewled as Sousuke ran his hand up his thigh, not believing how easily he was breaking. Just the simplest touch was enough to make him go crazy, his hands slightly shook as he poured their glasses, he handed Sousuke his own and leaned back on the seat, resting close against his broad chest. "But you haven't told me something yet... What the punishment..." He moaned out, "sorry, I meant, what's the fine I have to pay for being loud, Mis-ter of-fi-cer?" 

Sousuke chuckled, he took a few gulps from the wine before setting it down and turning back to Makoto "Oh, a fine like that could cost so much. Hundreds of dollars." He looked at Makoto’s lips then back at his eyes "But of course we could always work something out. I'm a good cop after all, and I wouldn't want to use these." He said as he reached in the back pack and took out his handcuffs, showing them to Makoto.

"Oh my..." He gasped, reaching over to touch them. "Officer Yamazaki, I've never been handcuffed before." He admitted with a slight glint in his eyes. He let his fingers brush over Sousuke's strong hands, his veins popping out of his hands and arms, something that always made Makoto's pants a little tighter. "You could always show me how these work..." He suggested and shifted closer to him, letting his hand fall to Sousuke's thigh, very close to his shaft, in fact he let a finger run over it gently. 

Sousuke grunted a bit as he closed his eyes and took the in the feeling of Makoto’s fingers. Opening them a dark shade went over his teal hues "I could show you." He whispered his voice hoarse and low. Without a moment to even process what was happening Sousuke picked Makoto up and set him on his lap facing him. Sousuke quickly chained the brunette into the cuffs having his hands on back of him and his body completely unprotected

Makoto gasped at everything that happened to him, he didn’t have a second to even think about his next move. He looked down at Sousuke with a bright blush on his face. "Sousuke!" He breathed out heavily as he tugged at his wrists, letting out a small moan when he realized there was no getting out. He squirmed a little in his seat as he felt his pants grow tighter, needing to feel comfort. "I-I'm trapped." 

Sousuke with dark eyes looked up at Makoto. He put his hands on the brunettes hips and pressed Makoto down a bit to his groin. "Yea baby, it looks like you're trapped right now, huh?" He pressed his hips up to Makoto again, causing friction to his own groin. Slowly his hands went to the back and gripped Makoto’s ass. "What are you gonna do for me to let you go? Huh Tachi baby?" He teased as he moved his hips up and down on the couch into Makoto. Technically wanted to dry hump the man above him. 

Makoto threw his head back with a moan, biting his lip as he started to press down against Sousuke and tugged more at his wrist. He turned his head back to him and whimpered a little before finally finding his words. "I'll let you do... Whatever you want officer..." He moaned out, pressing back against his hands, making the grip on his ass tighter. 

Sousuke liked what he felt, and what he was hearing. Makoto’s ass was just so god damn nice and hearing the guy turn into a moaning mess was just what Sousuke wanted from him. Getting a hand off his ass he began to unbutton the males green shirt "Anything?" He cooed, slipping the it off one shoulder and revealing Makoto’s chest. "So I can touch you here?" Sousuke said, tweaking one of his nipples before leaning over and flicking his tongue over it. Never breaking his gaze from Makoto’s green eyes. 

Makoto stared at Sousuke's hands, wanting to take his fingers into his mouth and suck them. "Y-yes~ anything!" He said with a gasp as he felt the wet sensation around his nipples, biting his lower lip he looked down into the officer’s dark eyes. He rolled his hips against him, now completely unable to control himself, wanting him to take him right there and then. "F-fuck."

"That's it." He said, sucking on the brunettes’ nipple harder. Sousuke loved Makoto’s god damn voice , he slipped the shirt down farther and exposed his entire torso. It took Sousuke a moment to scan every muscle on his chest as he laid back, rolling his hips into every movement Makoto made. He looked up and began to unbutton Makoto’s pants "Do you want me Tachi? Because I want you, so badly." He whispered taking Makoto’s cock out and stroking him lightly. 

Makoto was about to answer him when Sousuke took his cock in his hand, moaning loudly instead, and throwing his head back. "Y-yes, fuck I want you!" he moaned out and pressed harder against his hand, wanting him to take his body completely, wanting to moan Sousuke's name loudly and scratch down his visibly strong back. "Take me... Please…” He begged, he was needy and heated, Makoto couldn’t hold himself back anymore he wanted to be Fucked hard. 

Sousuke let out a rough chuckle, "I love seeing you turn into a drooling, moaning fucking mess." He whispered hoarsely "Makes me want to fuck you so hard Makoto." his voice became deeper as his hips practically made Makoto bounce on him. "Let’s go to your room, where is it?" He said, stroking Makoto harder, teasing him to see if he could still even speak anymore. 

 

Makoto squirmed in his lap, just the stroking and dry humping wasn’t doing what his body needed, "d-down the-ahn~ hall.... T-to the l-left mnh~" he moaned out, pressing. His chest against his, wanting to be closer to him. Fuck what was he doing to him? He needed this man and needed him now. "F-fuck me please~"

Sousuke grinned, he got up from the couch with Makoto’s legs wrapped around his waist. Rushing into the room and tossing his back pack aside, he set the brunette down before sinking his jaws into his neck. He savored the taste of his skin, earning a yelp from the man under him. God he even tasted sweet. He wasted no time and ripped his and Makoto’s jeans off, exposing their bodies to each other. It was animalistic lust, his body was amazing. Hips nice and fit, his legs tight and long and Fuck his entire body was perfect. He took in every bit of his body before putting his fingers inside Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto wanted to swing his arms around his back and sink his nails into the strong muscles of his back. It was painfully irritating to be locked up like this. He gladly took Sousuke's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, letting his tongue slide between them, getting them wet as fast as he could. He sucked a little tighter, wanting him to know what his mouth could do. 

 

"God damn..." Sousuke breathed out watching Makoto devour his fingers whole. Just watching his tongue slicken them so easily made his hips buck forward without even realizing. Sousuke forced his fingers out and got the key from his jean pockets. Releasing Makoto from the cuffs and removing his shirt, he laid down and pulled the man up to his chest, rubbing Makoto’s bare ass "You've got little talents I want you to show me more of." 

At the words Makoto smirked, he knew that this was the one time he could have any control over Sousuke. He sat up, arching his back playfully. "Lay down Mr. Officer." He moaned and straddled him, placing hot open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulders, almost moaning as he licked over his strong broad muscles, he slide down to his chest. "I know what you'll like..."

Sousuke closed his eyes and rested his head back, loving the feeling of his warm kisses down his body "What will I like Tachi? Show me what I like." Sousuke breathed out as his hands trailed down Makoto’s body. Reaching desperately to grip at the ass he spent so long thinking about. Even now Sousuke squirmed a bit under Makoto, he wanted nothing more than to fuck him now but wanted the foreplay just as badly. 

Makoto smirked against his skin and started to nip down his body, loving the way Sousuke tasted and reacted under his touch. He let his tongue graze along his skin. "You'll see..." He breathed out and licked over his waist, letting his tongue trail down to his shaft, he sucked and licked up, swirling his tongue gently over the tip and shuddering at the taste of the precum, he took the long rod into his mouth. Only sucking at the tip, he humming softly. "You taste... Amazing..." He moaned out and took him into his mouth again, letting his tongue press against his hard, throbbing cock, sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down. 

Sousukes eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. "Ooh, Fuck!" He groaned out as his hand went down to grip at Makoto’s hair. Licking his dry lips, Sousuke looked down to get a better view of those amazing lips wrapped around his cock. "I taste good Tachi?" He breathed out, taking his finger and running it over the brunettes moist lips. Sousuke rubbed the sides of his cock as Makoto took control of the top "God damn Tachi, look at you go... You love my cock that much already?" He said teasingly as he rolled his hips a bit. 

Makoto wanted to chuckle but the fact was he had his mouth delightfully full. Yet he nodded and took more of him down his throat, now deep throating him. He gladly letting his tongue slide over his balls, lapping at them eagerly, wanting to taste all of him, every moment he could. He moaned around Sousuke's cock and wiggled his ass in the air, needing something from him. 

Sousuke mouthed the words "Fuck. Holy shit. And God Damn." So many times he couldn't even count them anymore. This was probably the best blow job the Alpha had ever gotten, he felt the vibrations coming from Makoto’s mouth. His eyes widened, he was afraid he'd cum right then and there. Makoto was going hard on him and all he wanted to do was go hard on his ass. "Tachi... Tachi baby you're fucking killing me." He said, pulling on Makoto’s chin a bit. He chuckled " You gotta give my cock a break baby." Sousuke leaned up and gave Makoto’s ass a loud slap. 

Makoto yelped as he felt his ass get slapped and he released Sousuke's, quite large, cock. It actually was bigger than he thought, but that just made the police officer all the more appealing. "S-sorry.... I couldn't bring myself to stop..." He admitted shyly and he got up and moved forward to straddle Sousuke, letting his hands trail all over his muscular chest and shoulder. "I've been hard since you walked through the door at the coffee shop today..." He told him truthfully, rolling his hips against his, letting their cocks touch and rub together. "I couldn't stop think about your, visibly big cock...." He started to say in moan like sounds, he bent over so their chests were touching and he licked and sucked on Sousuke's earlobe. "All I've been thinking about..... Is you fucking me.... Making me scream.... Of-fi-cer...."

Sousuke gladly took in everything Makoto was saying in that god damn sexy voice. His hands massaged at his back until they reached his ass, giving them a delightful squeeze as he pressed his hips up into Makoto’s. He let out a small moan when Makoto sucked on his ear, earning him another rough squeeze "You want me to make you scream Tachi?" Sousuke said, pushing Makoto to lay on his stomach under him. As Sousuke hovered over him he pressed their bodies together, pulling Makoto’s ass up higher and pressing his tip teasingly around his entrance. He leaned against his ear and slowly pulled his tip in and out as he whispered "I want you to be loud, scream my name while I fuck you senseless Tachi." 

Makoto mewled a he felt his ass being squeezed, wiggling it a bit to tease Sousuke's more. When he was pushed to his stomach he let out a breathy gasp, gladly spreading his legs for Sousuke, giving him space to move between him. The moment he felt the tip of the officers’ cock pressing on his entrance he moaned quietly and gripped the bed sheets, taking heavy breaths. He nodded and bit his lip before nodding again, almost desperately. -Of course he was going to be loud- and pressing himself closer to Sousuke, pushing desperately back against his hard cock, wanting to have him completely inside of him. He let took sharp breaths, the anticipation being too much for him, he needed to be fucked now. 

Sousuke chuckled at how needy he was. After giving a few more teases to his hole Sousuke began to push inside, he lifted Makoto’s hips a bit more and groaned at how heavenly he wrapped around his cock. "You're eating me up Tachi." Sousuke teased as he pressed in deeper. He stood on his knees, his hands firm on Makoto’s ass. He gave a few heavy handed slaps to his ass before pulling himself out, only to snap back inside. Sousuke gripped at his ass, he felt his cock being tugged and pulled so tightly his eyes nearly went to the back of his head. 

Makoto’s words were broken from the moaning he let of at the filling sensation inside of him. He's never felt anything quite as big before and he knew he'd never grow tired of the feeling. Sousuke was an Alpha and even though this was ‘casual’ sex, he now knew a tiny bit of how mating could feel. He gasped when he felt Sousuke pull out, but the moment he pushed back into him Makoto let out a loud moan, "Sousuke!" He cried and gripped the bed sheets tightly, pulling them off the mattress. "S-so big.... Ahn!~" he moaned, letting his mouth drop open as he pushed back against him, wanting to feel more of Sousuke. 

Sousuke steadied Makoto’s body, gripping his ass. Something about the damn thing made Sousuke want to just pound it until it turned red. Then he smirked at the idea, giving Makoto’s ass a loud slap he watched as his hand print faded away. His hips gyrating, wanting to feel every side of his walls until he finally found Makoto’s prostate. He felt the tiny lump and aimed his tip at it, quickening his pace and snapped his hips harder. 

Makoto hissed and yelped every time Sousuke spanked him, making him bite his lip harder each time. "F-fuck~" he moaned as the officer thrusted into him, letting his mouth fall open each time more. When Sousuke found and slammed against his prostate Makoto let out a loud cry, "S-Sousuke!" He called out, gripping the sheets tighter and he letting his mouth hang open, unable to say anything else except "fuck" and "Sousuke". He was close to climaxing and he was almost drooling due to the sensation inside him, he could feel the knot in his stomach tighten each second. 

 

Sousuke wasn't a man who liked to only have one position while having sex. He enjoyed variety in his life, so without a word he pulled out of Makoto and turned his body to face him, he chuckled a bit, running his thumb over Makoto’s slit "You got so wet for me Makoto." He teased as he hovered over him and began to press back inside. He let out a small grunt, before putting both hands on the side of Makoto’s face and began to fuck him again. 

Makoto watched him for a while, looking at the way his face moved and changed as he was fucked senseless by this man before letting his head fall to the side and biting down on the pillow, drooling all over it. He let his hands find their way to Sousuke's back, digging his nails into the skin and raking them down his back and sides, moaning, withering beneath him, feeling all his control over himself slip away. With a loud cry Makoto threw his head back, screaming out Sousuke's name as he came, the hot jets shooting to his chest and stomach, making him shudder and become a babbling mess.

Sousuke’s face tightened, the sudden pain on his back felt so amazing. He leaned down on his elbows and pressed his chest on top of Makoto’s. He grinned, feeling all Makoto’s cum streak out onto their bodies. Giving his all in the last few thrust Sousuke moaned and groaned as he filled Makoto to the point his cum spilled out of him. His body was sweaty, skin burning and he couldn’t hold himself up, but the thought of watching his cum slip out of Makoto gave him the strength to sit up. Panting he lifted his body up and slipped out of Makoto, grinning when he watched his cum dribble out of his hole.

Makoto panted heavily, letting his arms fall to his sides as he came down from his orgasm, a slight smile on his lips, it was too much for him. He could feel the hot liquid run down his ass and he hummed contently, looking at Sousuke with a great full expression. "That was.... The best sex.... I've ever had...." Makoto mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion on his body. Sousuke was a hot fuck, the way he managed to make him come undone in such a short period of time was proof that he could do so much more, and Makoto wanted more of this Alpha. The thoughts of mating season disappearing.


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow Talk leads to so much more. Both physically and emotionally for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so (not sorry) sorry for so much smut. We're perverts.... We know. But the next chapter involves new characters! :D

The sight of Makotos pucker dripping with his own cum caused the Officers eyes to darken, it looked delicious. It looked as if it wasn’t finished being abused, he smirked, a small whisper leaving his lips “Fuck yea it was.” Picking up a small amount on his finger Sousuke licked it off, the taste made him go down for more. Gripping the Omegas thighs Sousuke began to lick around his entrance, cleaning the area completely off.

Makoto thought he was done but fuck he had never been more wrong, he gripped the sheets tightly and let a hoarse moan escape his lips, "Fuck! Sou!" He called out and bit his lip, trying his hardest not to look back or else he’d end up wanting more of the officer. 

Sousuke grinned, he moved his tongue faster, sliding it over and around his rim, even when the cum was gone he continued. Just loving the taste of Makoto, giving one last kiss and suck Sousuke popped himself off of him and rested back on his knees, he chuckled and gazed over the amazing view, a small sigh left his lips. “He looks so cute when he’s getting wrecked.” He thought to himself, Makotos ass looked like two mountains from this angle. "I think you paid your due, don't you agree?" Sousuke teased, remembering they had been joking about it earlier. 

Looking back to the behemoth Alpha, Makoto bit down hard on his lower lip and nodded, "I think so... Officer." He hummed, even though his thoughts of finding a mate vanished both with his energy and clothing. Makoto wouldn’t help but wonder how exactly it felt to make love with a mate, Sousuke was rough yet he felt loved and taken care of the entire time. Casual sex wasn’t this good, it didn’t last this long. He knew that for a fact, yet why did he still feel lonely? Even after finding a potential mate. Setting his thoughts aside, the Omega pulled Sousuke down to lie on the bed, resting his head on the Alphas strong chest, tracing those strong muscles with his finger. "Could... we do this again?" He asked, hopeful to hear a yes, but somewhat expecting a no. I mean, why would someone as gorgeous as Sousuke want to spend more time with a weak Omega like Makoto? And besides, there must've been at least a thousand other Omegas waiting for mating season, to even get a chance to be Fucked by Sousuke. 

With Makoto on his chest, Sousuke rested his hands in back on his head. Even in this comfy position he could still see that Makotos ass bulged over his back, the guy had a strong back and it was a great view while he was getting pounded. But even with a large back he could still see those plushy cheeks peeking through. It was hard to keep his teal hues from eye Fucking the man, they trailed over Makotos thighs and hips. All so toned and thick to hold in his large hands, he smirked a bit and answered immediately after he snapped out of his daze “Of course, you’ve got my number and whenever you need me I'll come running to you?" He said contently and closed his eyes, a thought came to mind, followed by a small chuckle before speaking "Does that mean you aren't kicking me out then?" It was the same every time, the Omega would kick Sousuke out after a bit of small talk, he felt a bit degraded after but then again he wasn’t looking for a mate anyway so the only way to fill his libido was exactly this. 

Makoto let a small giggle escape his lips as he shook his head, snuggling closer to Sousuke. "God no... I want you to stay... All night long." He hummed and bit his lip, turning up to look at the Alpha in his bed, he was so handsome, he had chiseled features and those eyes… They were completely gorgeous and even more so when they were fogged with lust. "I'd like to see you much more Yamazaki-San..." He hummed softly and trailed a hand over his chest. 

Sousuke eyes bulged a bit, he looked down to Makoto, "More of me?" with a smile on his face to hide the fact he was actually pretty confused. He was positive Makoto only wanted him for sex, so Sousuke said what he thought he wanted hear. Talk about sex he guessed? "But you've already seen so much of me Tachi." He grabbed the Omegas hand gently and trailed it down his own body, teasingly running it over his entire torso. "You've seen my chest, my abs, and you got especially comfortable with this." He put Makoto’s hand on his cock and brushed over it before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. 

Makoto gasped a little as he felt every crook and dent of Sousukes muscles, he was so fit. So strong and it was no wonder that Haru would tell him that the stronger Alphas naturally had larger and fit bodies. "N-no...." He whispered pulling his hand away, and resting it on Sousukes shoulder. "I mean... See you more often... Go out, get a cup of coffee... Just be with you." Makoto said, with a slight tinge of pink spreading on his cheeks. "Not just for sex." He added at the end and nuzzled Sousuke, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, placing a gentle kiss on the skin. If this were happening, if he really was about to be shot down by an Alpha for wanting to be committed, he wouldn’t know how to handle it. The life of an Omega was filled with so many emotions when the superior partner was around. Why did Alphas do this to Omegas who truly could be perfect for them? For the sex? When you choose a mate and spend the season together, that’s when the real amazing sex happens. So why bother sleeping around?! He couldn’t get this out of his head, he wanted to cry, this would be the first time he would feel a heart break as an Omega. 

"You want me to be your boyfriend Tachi?" Sousuke tilted his head, he was a bit surprised. Then again, Makoto was really sweet, even though he was a completely different person in bed. But it still made Sousuke smile. He pulled the Omega into a tender kiss, Makoto was something new, but this new was feeling pretty cozy so far. They had good conversation, well… The times when they aren’t trying to get into each other’s pants, that starting a relationship with him is something he actually wanted.

Makoto's cheeks darkened instantly, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, but yes, for not only an Alpha, but a man like Sousuke, it would always be yes.. "O-only if you want to...." He replied shyly, looking away embarrassed by the situation. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get flustered by Sousuke, even these small words played with his mind. "I'd like that a lot..." He hummed quietly and buried his face in Sousuke's chest. 

Sousuke had the brightest smile on his face, well, as bright as a smile on Sousuke could get. He chuckled and lifted Makoto’s head up so there eyes could meet. "Don't have to be so shy Makoto, I'm your boyfriend now after all." he chuckled a bit more before planting small kisses on Makoto’s lips and cheeks. 

 

Makoto giggled at his words and at the small kisses Sousuke placed on him, surprisingly enough the male could be sweet and gentle, not just sexy and rough. "So I can call you Sousuke?" He asked as he bit down on his lip, excited about the idea of calling him by his first name, it was a nice name after all, it should be used as often as possible. 

"You can call me whatever you want Tachi, I already have your nickname." He smiled, not remembering when he started calling Makoto Tachi in the first place. It might have been when he found out his last name. Sousuke pulled Makoto up more so he could rest his cheek on his head. He placed his hand on Makotos ass and lightly began to massage it. Nothing sexual, it was mostly a soothing touch. 

Makoto blushed, did Sousuke really love his ass so much? It was embarrassing but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. "I'll think of a cute name for you... But for now you'll have to be Sousuke." He teased and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. There was a bit of silence before Makoto began to squirm in his place, there was already something bothering him and they had barely gotten together. He needed to speak up about it. "We're together but I don't know anything about you besides your name and what you do for a living." Makoto said with a small pout. "Tell me about you, officer..." He teased again, knowing that the name, even though other people called him by that, would always have a different meaning for him, just thinking about it managed to make him hot and bothered again. 

Sousuke smirked, "Well, when you call me officer it's kind of hard to keep myself composed." He teased and looked up at the ceiling before giving a sigh. "Well, what’s there to say about me? I used to swim with my best friend in high school and middle school. We gave that up and became police officers. I live alone, no siblings. I have both parents, don't talk to them at all. I fell in love with a guy at a cafe today. His name is Makoto Tachibana, he has brown hair, an amazing ass, and I mean amazing! Shit, what else?" He chuckled a bit before turning to Makoto and raising an eyebrow "What about you? Tell me a bit about the green eyed angel." 

Makoto giggled and wiggled his ass a little for Sousuke, "you think I have a great ass?" He hummed and gave him a quick kiss. "My best friend and I also swam together, he's a chef now, and he’s even starting up a restaurant soon... I want to be a fireman. I talk to my parents a lot, I have two younger siblings, and they’re twins. And I met the hottest guy today who just happens to be my boyfriend, I think you know him, Sousuke Yamazaki... Really tall, pretty tanned, super buff... Massive cock." Makoto whispered the last part and hid his face in the Alphas neck.

Sousuke chuckled and nodded his head "The notorious Yamazaki huh?" he said, staring towards the ceiling. "Fireman though? Good career, sexy outfit, I dig it. I could even hook you up with shorter classes, the Police Station and Fire Station work together anyway." Sousuke yawned and turned his body to face Makotos. The man really did look like he belonged with wings behind his back. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, a hand cupped the side of his face “How did I get so lucky to find a green eyed angel?" he whispered and gave Makoto a long kiss. 

He was actually willing to help, that means Sousuke was supportive of Makotos dreams! That made him smile, he needed support but also wanted to be an adult and do it on his own. "Thank you, but I'd rather do it normally so I could learn more. Even if that means more time." A small blush spread over Makoto’s cheeks as he looked up, getting lost in the teal sea of his loves eyes. "the same way I found the blue eyes demon..." He hummed, the outcome was way different than he had thought. Sousuke had attracted him from only his looks, scent and body. But after they had connected he couldn’t even imagine being away from him for too long. This is what Haru had warned him about, if an Omega truly wanted a mate it would show in his emotions and health.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and grinned "Blue eyed demon? A demon and an angel rocking in the sheets, sounds like a really good porno, maybe we should tape it the next time Tachi." Sousuke teased, knowing it would make Makoto blush. He turned on his side and pulled him closer. "I was thinking tomorrow you could meet a friend of mine. His name is Rin, he has red hair and fucking sharp ass teeth. You won't miss him, we’re thinking about getting tattoos . Wanna come?" 

Makoto did blush at the words. It was fascinating how Sousuke managed to always make him blush, something only very little people managed to do. It may have been the fact he was an Omega now, but he didn’t care for the little details. "T-that... Maybe..." He said in almost a whisper, he wouldn't mind having a tape with Sousuke, he knew if they actually did he'd watch it countless times. At the mention of his friend Makoto perked up, other Alphas? A date? NO. It was not a date, well they were dating… But still! "you're thinking of getting a tattoo? Where?" Makoto asked, interested. Sousukes body was after all the perfect canvas, all muscle, he could imagine a few places he'd love to see a tattoo on him. 

"I want a portrait, waves and cherry blossoms going down my chest to my legs. I couldn't get um when I joined the force, now it's more acceptable. So we’re taking advantage of it." Sousuke cupped Makoto’s ass, slowly kneading it in his large hand. The memories of not nearly an hour ago came back, You couldn’t blame the Alpha for having it on his mind so much. Giving his ass a loud slap Sousuke stood from the bed and stretched. "What do you think about it?"

Makoto was about to answer him about the tattoo when he felt Sousukes hand slap his ass, he let out a yelpish gasp, "Sousuke!" He cried and buried his face in the pillow, cheeks burning red. Sousuke was getting very comfortable with that, if he were to do that in public did it mean he was slowly beginning the claim him? No, stop that Makoto! Do not scare the man off just yet! He slowly peeked up from the pillow and looked at Sousukes body, biting his lip, Fuck, no wonder an Omega can become obsessed. "It'll look fucking hot..." He said slowly, feeling his stomach clench. Makoto got onto his knees and crawled over to him, he sat up, resting his hands on Sousukes strong shoulders and placing soft kisses on his neck. "Really hot...." He mewled. 

A sly grin spread over the Alphas lips, he looked over his shoulder at Makoto and chuckled. This guy really can’t get enough, he thought as he turned his body around and cupped Makotos plump ass again "You think so?” He whispered before leaning down and giving his chest a few wet kisses. He massages Makotos ass and suddenly had an idea. "We should go shower together, to get all this filth off of our bodies. Don't you think, Tachi?" he swayed their bodies from side to side, purposely brushing his cock over Makotos. 

Makoto hummed happily at the kisses and let a small gasp when he felt the massive cock against his. "I think that would be a wonderful idea Sou..." He hummed and pulled him up for a kiss. "I'd love to see your body all wet..."

Sousuke chuckled and began to tease Makoto "Oh? And here I just wanted to get clean for my boyfriend.” He picked the Omega up and wrapping his legs around his own waist. Walking to the nearest bathroom Sousuke had begun to kiss Makotos neck, he lazily reached and turned on the water to a warm temperature before stepping inside.

He had never been picked up before and it was actually really soothing not being the tallest or broadest person of the group. He was used to being the biggest and now that he had found a man who not only is a strong Alpha but is behemoth sized compared to him, Makoto couldn’t have been more grateful. "You're really strong Sou..." He hummed softly and tilted his head as his neck was kissed, enjoying the touch. "And you know you didn't just want to bathe babe..." Makoto said softly and moved to give him a kiss as the water heated up. 

"No, I think we know which one of us is the more innocent. I just wanna clean my boyfriend and I think you Tachi just wants to be fucked." Sousuke whispered the last part before walking under the shower head. He locked lips with Makoto, letting his tongue graze over his plump, pink lips for permission. 

Though he never really needed permission, Makoto would always happily part his lips for him, he sucked on Sousukes tongue the moment it slipped in, letting a happy sound escape his throat, enjoying the feel of their tongues sliding and twisting together. "You know.... You want to...” Makoto said between the kiss and started to grind against him, rubbing their cocks together. 

Sousuke furrowed his brows, he continued to jam his tongue inside Makotos mouth. Makoto was surprisingly very light, so Sousuke pulled Makotos body up and down, rubbing their lengths together. He wanted to tease him and say he was always horny. But couldn’t do so, his mouth was too busy devouring his lover. Groans left his lips, nearly moaning was the Alpha.

The Omega couldn’t handle it, he sounded so… Amazing, he didn’t know Sousuke could sound like that, he let out a whimper, pulling their bodies closer as he dug his nails into his shoulders, raking them down his arms. He broke the kiss and gave Sousuke a look, one that came with the new change in his body, one that he prayed would break him; his eyes were half lidded, his lips swollen, pink and slightly parted, and his cheeks were flushed pink, his skin was dewy, it was a look that begged for more of Sousuke, begging for his need to be dominated to be filled once again. He let out a small moan, "please..."

Sousukes eyes widened, seconds away from fainting till he shook his head and spoke "God fuckin' damn Makoto, don't do this to me..." He said before locking their lips again. His large tongue dominating the kiss immediately. Sousuke pulled Makoto higher and pushed him to the wall. Almost aggressively he rubbed his tip against Makotos entrance, trying his best not to buck his hips up. Sousuke could feel Makoto opening up to him, he roughly slid inside. His eyes nearly rolled back at how hungrily the Omegas tight pucker would wrap around his cock. 

Makoto let out a shaky moan, digging his nails into Sousukes broad shoulders. He tangled their tongues together and groaned, a sly smile curved over the side of his lips. It had worked, was this really what Omegas talents were? He was both grateful and offended, but also Makoto was eager, he wanted to take him in deep, all the way to the hilt, "S-Sou...." He moaned quietly between their kisses, whimpering at the desperate need to feel more of his boyfriend. 

Sousuke broke the kiss and bit into Makotos neck. He pushed the brunette down on his cock till he was fully inside. Panting and without warning he began to pound into Makoto, harder as he felt the sharp nails dig into his skin. He smirked, the sound of wet skin slapping against each other. "Come on Tachi…. come on Tachi, take it!" Sousuke would growl into Makoto’s ear as his own nails dug into the Omegas thighs. 

A loud cry escaped Makoto's lips when he felt Sousukes teeth sink deep into his skin. "Ah~! My!... God!" He moaned and dug his nails into the strong back, taking the claws down the Alphas sides. "Sou~ ahn.." He couldn't stop moaning, the feeling of his boyfriend being so deep inside him left him with his mouth hanging open, he was on a high. His body was reacting perfectly with Sousukes every move. 

God this man was like a Fucking cat, he’d have more scratches then the time an actual cat tried to maul him. He bit into Makotos neck again in return and stuck a few digits into his mouth. Fuck the sight before him was something he’d never want to forget, he shook his head and moaned lightly "Look at you Makoto, so wet, so good, you little a slut." He breathed and threw his head back, Sousuke swirled his fingers in Makotos tongue, playing with his needy tongue “My slut, you're mine Tachibana!" Sousuke nearly yelled as he felt his release coming. Stomach tightening, and body shuddering the Alpha male kept his composure as he came inside the whimpering Omega “Take it! Eat all my Fucking cum!”

Makoto gladly took Sousuke's fingers in his mouth, happily getting them wetter each time between loud moans. He had never been spoken to like this before, why did it make him feel so good? Why did he want Sousuke to continue calling him that? It was vulgar and rude but when this Alpha would say it he believed it, he was a slut, he was Sousukes slut and he loved it. He nodded his head desperately as he sucked on the long fingers, moans escaping his lips when he felt his lover's release there was no way he could hold back, he moaned Sousukes name loudly and sank his teeth into the digits, just as the hot liquid shot out onto both their stomachs and chests. 

"Arrgh!" Sousuke grunted as gave one last hard thrust into Makoto. He felt Makotos hot liquid run down his chest and neck as his own liquid filled him up. Fuck that hurt, his fingers throbbed, ‘I bet he doesn’t even realize he Fuckin’ bit me…’ he bitterly thought before holding himself up by propping his hand on the wall. Slowly he slid down to his knees panting. "Fuck... Fuck Tachi." He breathed out, leaving small kisses on the other neck. "We made a mess again..." 

Makoto could hardly form a sentence properly, he just nodded against Sousukes lips and tangled his fingers in the dark locks of his hair, caressing him softly. "W-we.... D-did..." He hummed, giggling when he heard his own voice. It was pretty bad, he’d probably lose it by tomorrow. Makoto could feel his legs shaking, his thighs burned and god his ass... "Y-you make m-me a m-mess S-Sou...." 

Sousuke chuckled as he looked over to Makoto. He shook his head and kissed his cheeks, nose, and forehead. "I like it when you're a mess, I mean look at you. You drool, you moan, you make it hard for a man like me not to pound you." After a few more kisses to his face Sousuke pulled out and began to clean the second load of cum with a much more innocent technique. 

He was so exhausted; he knew he’d be sore tomorrow but the thought of why only made him giggle like a horny school girl. His legs trembled, his inner thighs ached and not to mention the sting that was coming from his ass. "You really are a demon Sou..." Makoto hummed as he looked up at Sousuke, a small smirk on his lips as he bit them. Makoto was more than tired so he really needed to get up, he sighed and forced his trembling legs to lift his weight up so he could wash off his cum. 

Though it took Sousuke a moment to finally get to his feet, he leaned back against the tile on the wall and crossed his arms. Taking in every, and all crevices of Makotos muscles. "How did I get so god damn lucky." he whispered to himself before going towards Makoto and giving the back of his neck a small kiss. He leaned over and let the water hit his face, they were big guys. So it was a bit hard for Sousuke to move around. "Wash me babe?" Sousuke asked innocently before wrapping his arms around Makotos waist. 

Makoto's blushed a little, Sousuke was being incredibly sweet. "Of course... But you need to let go of me first." He answered with a little giggle. When he felt his boyfriend pull away he grabbed the soap bottle and dabbed some on his hands, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He started on Sousuke's chest, rubbing the soap in the skin softly, admiring his naked body as he did. 

Sousuke closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends soft hands. So this is what a domestic relationship feels like? Not even ten minutes ago he was scared shitless Makoto was going to kick him out. Now he's washing his body, awesome. After a few moments Sousuke put his hands on Makotos hips, and pulled him a bit closer. Right now all he wanted to do was cuddle with him. But of course he had to wait until the shower was finished. Wait what?... Cuddle? ‘I’m a god Damn Alpha! I shouldn’t want to cuddle, this isn’t even my mate?!’ Shit… His thoughts were taking a different turn, he couldn’t continue so he merely closed his eyes and thought of something else. 

Makoto smiled softly at him as a soft shade of pink spread across his cheeks. "Do you want to wash me off? That way I can clean myself up and then we can go to bed..." He hummed and kissed his cheek softly. Sousuke was wonderful to look at and touch, the tattoo would look amazing on him, no doubt. "Sou... What's your favourite animal?" He asked a bit after, with a curious hum. 

Sousuke nodded, before stepping into the water, and let it rinse off all the suds, he raised an eyebrow before answering and turning to Makoto "Don't laugh, alright? I got this thing for Whale Sharks. Those huge fucking sharks? My coworkers say I look like one, big mouth and shit." 

Makoto tried his best not to laugh, but it was a bit hard not to. "A whale shark... Yeah I see it." He teased playfully and shifted closer to Sousuke as he put the bottle of soap down. "So that's your favorite animal huh?" He hummed and kissed his cheek softly. "Mine are cats and orcas... I love Orcas." He told him. 

Sousuke chuckled when he heard Makoto teasing. But of course wouldn't let him get away with it. So Sousuke slyly gave a slap to Makotos ass, happy it was wet because of the louder sound and he knew that would sting. But before he could get yelled at he began to speak "An Orca? I could understand the cats, maybe now I have an idea for a present. What does a stuffed toy Orca and a kitten sound for you?"

Makoto was obviously going to squeal and yell at him for slapping him but what Sousuke said made his eye go wide."l-like a real kitten?" He asked biting his lip trying to hide the smile that was spreading the on his face. "I'd love the orca b-but you don't need to get me a really kitten." He said shaking his head, cats were expensive now a days and he didn't want Sousuke wasting money on him, though… A cat did sound nice. 

"Nonsense, first presents in a relationship are the most important. And I want it to last, what else last longer than a kitten? And I mean a REAL kitten, not a stuffed toy like the Orca." Sousuke said before running his hands over Makotos thighs, he wanted to wash his legs too, but mostly because he wanted to touch his wet body. God, did this guy work out a lot or what? From the looks of it he took leg and ass day really seriously. 

"Sou...." He hummed softly and let his head fall back when he felt Sousukes hands on his thighs. "Please don't get me a real kitten... Not now. I don't make much and I won't be able to take care of it.... And I also don't want you to waste money on cat stuff... Not only are they expensive but taking care of them is also expensive...." He said sounding somewhat sad, he had to be strong, he couldn’t give in just yet. Makoto still couldn't believe how gentle Sousukes touch was though, he could almost melt. 

Sousuke gave Makoto very small kisses to his lower back. He smiled at how much Makoto thought of others and the well being of the kitten. "Don't worry about it Tachi, I'll pay for everything. I make enough money to take care of the kitten and to buy it. You just sit back and relax and enjoy me spoiling you." he stood up again and kissed Makotos neck. "Because you know what, I really just want to spoil you rotten Makoto." 

Makoto's cheeks went bright pink at the words, why was Sousuke doing all of this for someone he just met today? Even worse, a person who he isn’t looking into being his mate. "Sou... Please don't..." He begged even though he wanted a cat, he's wanted a cat for so long now. "I'll buy one myself when I get the money... Please don't waste yours on me..." He said softly, turning back to look at Sousuke with pleading eyes. "Or not now at least... We just met and you might come to hate me..."

Sousuke lifted Makotos chin and looked into his eyes "Don't say that, I'll never hate you. In such a short amount of time I already love everything about you. And yea, I said love. Not like." He leaned down and gave Makoto a few pecks to his face. Sousuke wasn't one for love, he wasn’t looking to spend mating season with anyone either but Makoto was a lot different. "And I'm getting you the kitten tomorrow after work, I get out at four so I can pick you up after you're done with work. I'll bring my friend over too and he could meet yours."

Makoto frowned at all he said, wasn't 'love' a little too much to be using now? Oh no… He was one of ‘those’ Alphas Haru had warned him about. They’d Fuck for weeks and he’d tell him how much he loved him till the season hits. That’s when he’ll leave Makoto… He shook the thought away and tried to seem happy about it all, giving Sousuke a small smile. "Yeah..." He mumbled and turned the water off, grabbing two towels and handing one to his boyfriend as he wrapped the other around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He felt uneasy, so he just wanted to sleep. Makoto walked to his drawer and put on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt whose collar was stretched down a little too much. 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow at the way Makoto reacted to his love confession. He thought Omegas loved that? His teal eyes looked down before heading towards the stairs, maybe he was scaring him off with all that love shit? I mean, he did mean it… He'd have to call Rin and ask about it. Maybe he shouldn't sleep over tonight, what if Makoto tries to push him away because he's being too clingy. Fuck, no he likes Makoto too much not to stay. Once down stairs he grabbed his duffle bag and took out his clothing. He brought it back up stairs and set it on the floor. Sousuke didn't wear much to sleep so he merely put on some briefs set the towel back in the bathroom before getting into bed. 

All the while the brunette was feeling a little bed about the way he reacted to Sousukes confession, Ha ru specifically told him that Alphas and Omegas do attract each other quickly but the second part doesn’t come as quickly for the Alphas as it did for Omegas. He squirmed a bit in bed, he had his back turned to Sousuke. "Sou..." He called out, "it's not that I don't feel the same way about you... I honestly think I do but I just don't think I'm ready to say it..." He told said, his voice full of honesty, when he heard nothing from the Alpha Makoto felt a tear almost spilling form his eye. This can’t happen on the same night, declaring to be his boyfriend and fighting… He turned his body around and rested a leg over the behemoths waist. "I guess I'm afraid to jinx it..." he explained, wanting something, any type of reaction from the Alpha since he wasn’t speaking, but he needed to make these things clear, "and about the cat. Please don't Sou... Not yet at least.. Please."

Sousuke was still in a bit of shock, he had been rejected and he couldn’t see why. Nothing other than that stupid shit about Alphas being sex hungry Fucks. He wasn’t like that… Well, ok so he was but Makoto was different and he really thought they could be something. He furrowed his brows at the things he was saying. He loved Makoto, he really did and so early in the relationship but it just happened. Sousuke rested a hand on Makotos thigh and massages it lightly. Even with the situation he still gave a smile and rested his free hand under his head "Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna force you to say it. But if you don't want me saying it either I won't, whatever makes you comfortable... And about the cat, whenever you're ready for that too. I'll still bring the stuffed Orca though." 

Makoto giggled softly and kissed Sousuke's chest gently. At least he wasn’t angry at him "You can say it as much as you want Sou... I like hearing it... I just don't want you to expect me to say it so soon... It's a bit scary for me." He explained and smiled up at his blue eyed boyfriend. "Thank you for the orca... I’ll make a call to Haru to meet us at the coffee shop tomorrow then."

Sousuke nodded, he turned his body and hugged Makoto close. Ok so he didn't fuck everything up, he just needs to watch his words a little more. He reached over for his phone and called Rin. He needed to tell him to go to the coffee shop before he buzzed in for work. He knew the asshole would want some type of explanation but he just explained it would be better in person. As Sousuke explained the situation for tomorrow, he gave small kisses to his lovers’ neck. 

Makoto blushed, this felt right, it really did. But he needed to tell Haru! Grabbing his phone he sent a text to Haruka, telling him to be there and at what time. He traced patterns on Sousukes chest after, sloppily tracing a whale shark and an orca, giggling to himself. 

Sousuke smiled as he watched Makoto, how adorable... Once he hung up the phone Sousuke set it aside and out on his alarm. He was hoping they'd wake up around the same time so he wouldn’t have to wake the angel up too early.

"Ready for bed, Tachi?”


	4. We'll See How The Night Goes, Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I kinda want to explain some things about the Alpha/Omegas in our Fic. There are bonds,(Others will come up in the Fic later on) from what you guys can see so far is Makoto has only ever made sexual bonds. He is only ever sexually attracted to an Alphas scent and physical form. Sousuke as well, that is why the two are Fucking like rabbits. But! sexual bonds can grow into so much more, so no this is not a Fic where these two are nothing but sex buddies. The season is close and it's up to Sousuke to figure out if he wants to mate Makoto or not.

So far the day had gone by faster than intended, Sousuke sat in his patrol car waiting for his red headed partner outside the office. He had just gotten off the phone with Rin and was expecting to pick him up since the two Alphas shifts were located in different areas of the city. Why was it that he always hoped that there would be some type of crimes going on? The most he had done today was catch an asshole running away with some stolen items. He was sent to jail and Sousuke didn’t even have to lift a damn finger. 

Hit thoughts were cut short when a smidge of red went into sight, Sousuke scowled. Rin had that stupid Fucking grin on his face again, he always did when he wanted to piss Sousuke off. Once he was seated the sharp toothed Alpha leaned against his seat and smirked. "So... This guy you JUST met... He sounds... Cute." Sousuke rolled his eyes, he didn’t say much about the night he spent with the Omega. He actually liked Makoto and he wasn’t going to give details, but from the looks of it Rin already knew what they did. "I'm just saying Sou, the guy sounds like the complete opposite from you. I don’t get what’s making you see him again, he doesn’t seem that special." He continued when no reaction was given as he buckled himself in.

With a sigh Sousuke drove off and into the streets, it was around lunch time and the two got their break a little earlier. "Yea I know, but he's amazing and you'll get to see him soon, so shut the hell up." 

 

Rin sighed like a little child and crossed his arms. He sat back in the seat and looked out the window. "I don't see how you could find a hot guy at a coffee shop so quickly. It's a Fucking coffee shop for Christ sakes! Who finds nice ass there?" 

Sousuke just smirked "Well, it looks like I did. And trust me, he’s so much better than just nice ass. I got the whole deal, he's amazing as a person and…” He paused for just a moment, from the way Rin looked over and his pearly sharp teeth pocked out, he knew what Sousuke was about to admit. Well, maybe not all of it. “In bed..... He’s so Fucking good in bed, Rin. He’s a weak Omega I can smell it but Fuck, I haven’t had that before…..I uh….. I told him I loved him too..." Fuck here it goes…

Rin’s eyes shot open, he leaned over and hit his friend over the back of the head, causing the larger Alpha to slightly swerve on the streets "Are you INSANE?! You two barely know each other! You bought him a stuffed Orca AND said I love you?! God you’re a Fuckin’ idiot... You aren’t looking for a mate, asshole. WE, us as Alphas don’t do that shit! That’s why neither of us is dating!"

_

Halfway through Makotos shift Haruka made a visit to the shop, they had been best friends since the infant years and Makoto couldn’t have been more grateful to have him there. The two were both Omegas, even though Haru matured earlier he still thought of Makoto as any other Omega. Not weak, not broken but normal. With Haru he always had someone to talk to that wasn't just interested in his romantic life, but at the same time he was the only person he would really care to tell it to. And now that Sousuke was a real person and not just his deepest fantasy he could finally open up to Haru about him, though he won’t be too happy of the fact they had just met… As he prepared them both warm cups of coffee, Makotos mouth launched off with every detail of the date he went on the night before, well, he kept quiet about to hand cuffs. 

Haru honestly wasn’t too keen on this Alpha, he was an experienced Omega and knew exactly how things went. They talked sweet to you only long enough to use your body and then leave you when it was most important. And the fact it was only a month and a half till mating season was pretty damn suspicious. Not to mention Makoto was a sucker for large Alpha men, he couldn’t blame him but that only meant he had to watch over him so much closer. "Makoto... Are you sure it's not just his body you're interested in? Because I don't see how you two could possibly work out." 

Makoto pouted at the words and let out a small whine, "But Haru, he's not just hot, he's funny, he’s playful and he's so good to me! I think we could honestly work out." Makoto chimed a small hum in his voice before he let out a dreamy sigh. Just the thought of Sousuke made the Omega want to be held by those strong arms. But from the looks of his best friend, he could tell he was not amused... As he pouted a thought came to mind, Haru wasn’t dating or looking for a mate at the moment, he gave a sly smile and set down the other Omegas cup of coffee. "Plus I hear his friend is really cute… We’ll meet him today.” 

Haru rolled his eyes, he wasn’t in the mood to be hooked up with another deceiving Alpha. As he sipped his coffee Makoto pouted and looked down, he wanted to say something else. But he didn’t know what his reaction would be. So he spat it out, whether Haruka liked it or not “He told me he loved me and asked me to be his boyfriend last night.”

"He said what?!" Haru exclaimed, nearly choking on his coffee as his eye widened at Makotos confession. 

The brunette went red and giggled happily, "He said it! And he promised me a stuffed Orca... And he's thinking of getting a tattoo... Oh and Haru his eyes!" Makoto hummed, his voice sounding almost musical as he described his boyfriend.

"Makoto... I'm really happy you got laid, but Alphas are not to be played around with… please be careful..." Haruka warned calming himself from the aftershock with a sip of his coffee, even with his words of wisdom he could still Makoto grinning and almost floating around the coffee shop. 

"Oh, Haru! You'll love him when you meet him, promise."Makoto said with a wave as he slipped away to serve another costumer. 

_

Sousuke grunted as he was hit, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I... Just had to... Because I do! I swear I do, and I'm not taking it back so fuck off." 

Rin rolled his eyes "Alright, I warned you. Go ahead and get fucked over sweet heart, let's just get there already I’m starving and your break is almost over. Dick." Rin was more than bitter to the idea, only a month and a few weeks till the season and this idiot wants to start dating? Fucking idiot, it’s like he wants to settle down already. He won’t be able to control himself when the season starts, that Omega will catch Sousuke in his scent and they’ll end up mating and he’ll be stuck with a weak Omega. 

Sousuke only nodded as he drove up to the coffee shop, once parked he could see the Omega floating around, it brought a smile to his lips. Makoto had such a happy aura, it made the Alphas day so much brighter, especially having woken up with that beauty this morning. Grabbing the giant Orca plushy from the back he and Rin walked into the shop. Earning a few turn of the heads and growls from other Alphas, they were both strong Alpha males, so their scent was pretty powerful.   
Both Haru and Makoto perked up, the strong scent of the Alphas hit them hard. Even an Omega like Haru couldn’t help but be reeled into the smell, though he would never admit it did anything to him beside make him woozy.   
Immediately Sousuke smiled at Makoto, walking up to the counter he proudly presented the plushy gift "Morning, like it baby?"

Rin just stood behind, staring at the other direction. Sousuke was right, Makoto really was a weaker Omega. His scent barely hit him, though from the looks of it he could see now why Sousuke was attracted to him. But he respected his Alpha brother and gave the two their privacy.

Makoto blushed and giggled when he saw the Orca, like a child he took the stuffed Marine into his arms and hugged it tightly against his chest, "I love it Sou..." He hummed happily, "Sit down, what get can I get you boys?" He asked with shining green eyes as he looked at his large boyfriend, biting his lip when he remembered the events of the previous night. "How about a slice of carrot cake?" He asked playfully, "With a hint of whipped cream?" He hummed the words, knowing exactly that they'd lead into Sousuke's thoughts.

The larger Alpha looked up at Makoto a grin slowly curving over his lips, he took a seat and nodded his head before answering Makoto "Yea, I'll take that. And put extra whipped cream on top." with that he gave Makoto a wink.

It was getting a bit awkward for the other Alpha since his best friend was too busy eye Fucking his boyfriend. Though, Makoto did smell sweet from over there. Nudging Sousukes shoulder he cleared his throat, Sousuke looked up, nearly forgetting Rin. "Oh! This is Matsuoka Rin, we work together. Rin this is Makoto, my boyfriend and..." he looked over to Haru and held out his hand "You must be Haru, I'm Sousuke." 

"Oh, it’s nice to meet you Matsouka-san." Makoto hummed softly, "Is there anything I could get you?" He asked as he started to make Sousuke's coffee. 

Haruka looked at Sousuke for a while before shaking his hand, "Nice to meet the both of you." Their scents were really strong… He looked over to Rin who had nudged his way a bit closer before it finally hit him. He was the one whose scent was stronger, well. To Haru it was, he blushed and gave a nod before turning back in his seat. He still found this entire relationship a little too strange for his liking, so he wasn’t going to let two meat head Alphas stop him from his mission to care for Makoto. "Could I get a refill on mine Makoto?" He asked, trying to get his mind off.

 

Rin smiled and gave a nod to Makoto, so the guy was really kind hearted after all. Plus he was good looking. But.... Rin’s attention was on someone else. He had continued to stare at Haru as he and Sousuke shook hands "Um... Just c-coffee..." he said nervously as he looked over his large friends back to catch another glimpse of Haru. Shit, his eyes, he barely got a glimpse of them before the guy turned away. 

Sousuke noticed this and grinned. He stood from his seat and offered it to his friend "You sit here, I wanna be closer to Makoto anyway." Rin gulped before they switched seats. He gave Haru a nervous smile before looking away. Fuck, this guy smelled good. His policy was no dating while mating season was so close. So he had to stay strong. 

Haruka looked at Rin a couple of times, so this was Sousuke's friend, not bad at all. "Hi..." He finally said, hoping it would make the Alpha feel more comfortable, "So you're a cop..." he said as he looked over the males features, Haru was a serious person, not all of the time especially of course, especially with Makoto but his demeanor at the moment was not helping Rin’s nervousness. 

The red head got a little stiff when Haru spoke, but did his best to answer without looking like an idiot. "Yea... I work with Sousuke and I’m… We’re I mean, kinda like partners." he only glanced every now and then, his eyes darting away every time he’d catch those deep blue’s locked onto him. 

When Makoto turned around and saw the two interacting he giggled a little, he knew they’d hit it off one way or another. At least it took Haru’s attention off he and Sousuke. 

Taking his lovers drink and cake, he set them down on the table "Don't touch the cake." Makoto warned as he refilled Haruka's coffee and made one for Rin, handing the two steaming cups over to them as discretely as possible, not wanting to break their conversation, but he had an idea, "Haru, Rin is also thinking of getting a tattoo." He told his friend before returning to Sousuke's side and smiling happily. 

Sousuke smirked as he watched them but turned to Makoto "How come I can't have any of my cake?" he asked innocently, puckering his lips to get a kiss. 

"Because I want the whipped cream..." Makoto replied, giving Sousuke a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away and passing his finger over the whipped cream, taking the digits into in his mouth, he sucked them off, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. 

 

Sousuke lips parted slightly, his eyes lidded at the tempting sight before him. "What did I tell you about taking responsibility for your actions..." he whispered, reminding his lover of how things had gone the first time. 

Makoto bit his lip a little at the thought, he blushed but decided to tease Sousuke about it. "I think I have to be reminded, officer Yamazaki..." He almost moaned out teasingly, costing his finger in the cream again, licking it off slowly.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the tempting pink tongue. He slowly bit his lip and grinned "Don't make me take out my cuffs Makoto..." Sousuke warned before grabbing his coffee. 

“I wouldn't mind if you did..." Makoto hummed and smirked at him before he stood to tend another customer, letting his hips sway in hopes Sousuke would stare.

 

"What tattoo do you want to get? I have one too." Haruka admitted, swirling his spoon in the steaming liquid, he gave a small smile to Rin. Alright, he’d admit it, he was cute. 

Rin perked up, he loved talking about these types of things, he gave a wide tooth smile "I want to get a Great White Shark and some cherry blossoms around it. Kinda’ like Sou except he wants a Whale Shark to match his big ass mouth... What do you have?" 

Haruka smiled at the idea of his tattoo, he could see it. It did fit him "You two really are best friends, getting similar tattoos and all... I have a tribal style Dolphin on my right inner thigh." He said with a smile, though he was caught off guard. Those… Were different, he smirked a little at the sight of the Alphas teeth. "A shark..." He mumbled to himself. 

 

Rin nodded his head "Sounds badass, I'd like to see I-... I mean, if you have pictures or stencils of it… I'd like to see it." Rin wanted to slap himself, but only gave a nervous smile. His sharp teeth showing even more.

Haru's cheeks went a little pink at the words, yet he wished Rin hadn't corrected himself. "You could see the tattoo.... If you'd like." He said shyly, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Sousuke stared, Sousuke stared hard at Makoto. God damn him for getting worked up at a fucking coffee shop! He put his cup down, nearly spilling it for not paying attention. 

Rin looked over at Haru a little shocked, but extremely happy. "A-alright, maybe when I go over to Sousukes place tonight, will you and Mako be going? Friday’s the brute and I usually have a beer." 

Haru wanted to decline, this was nothing but trouble and so were both those Alphas, but he just couldn’t say no. “I… Yea, I'll go." Haruka hummed, his voice a little more chipper than intended, maybe Makotos relationship wasn't so bad after all. "Oh... Could I come see you get your tattoo?" He asked, for some odd reason he wanted to spend more time with the Alpha, he was just so handsome. Not as big an Alpha as Sousuke but was just as buff and his scent was just so tantalizing, it was hard to keep the wall he put up for Alphas up.   
The red headed males face lit up when Haru asked to join, he quickly nodded "Definitely! We can pick you up after my shift, I get out super early today so I'll…. I mean! We'll pick you up at six?" 

 

Makoto kept looking back at Sousuke, sometimes bending over a little too much, he wanted him again, he didn't know what it was about this Alpha that made him act that way or need Sousuke this much but he loved every second of it. 

 

Sousukes eyes were locked on Makoto, everything he did, every little god damn tease he did was fucking him up. The Alpha picked up his cup of coffee, eyes glued to the Omegas ass. Fumbling he dropped the cup of steaming liquid when Makoto bent over at just the right angle. His chest and groin burned, he could feel his skin sizzling from the scorching coffee. "God dam it!" he yelled as he stood up and tried to clean the steaming liquid off his groin. Rin snapped his head over Haru and began to point and laugh at his partner, he’s never seen the man be so clumsy and it was actually kind of pleasurable to see the usual stoic Alpha Fuck up. 

Makoto smirked a little when he saw Sousuke, grabbing a rag he walked over to him with a sly, apologetic smile, "Coffee stains... You should probably come into the back and I'll help you clean it off, Officer." He hummed and grabbed his boyfriends’ hand, pulling him into the back room. 

 

Sousuke grinned, it was like Makoto could hardly control himself, even in places like this. When the two were out of sight Sousuke gave a loud slap to Makotos ass "You gonna clean me up then?" he asked teasingly. 

 

Haru sighed, why is it that nobody but him can see right through Makotos innocent expressions. "I can't wait then. And those two are going to fuck in there aren't they?" Haru asked, not sounding too amused at the whole idea but not surprised. 

 

Rin merely nodded his head and sighed "Yep, leave it to them to fuck in a coffee shop." he chuckled a bit before turning back to Haru "So what do you do for a living?"

Haruka shook his head and sighed, "They’re insane, and that where they store their coffee too." He ranted before answering his question, giving a smile, "I'm a chef for a restaurant not too far from here...I want to open my own one day."

At the feeling of Sousuke's strong hand on his ass Makoto let out a small yelp, "I'll clean you up nicely..." He hummed as he rested against a wall, pulling Sousuke close by his collar "Now you get to pick what you want..." He whispered, pressing hot kisses to the Alphas neck. "I could let you Fuck my tight little ass... Or I could suck you really hard~" he moaned out, sliding his flat tongue over the Alphas neck. 

 

Sousukes hissed at Makotos words as his hands trailed down to grasp his large perky ass. "Now that's not fair, they both sound so Fucking tempting...." He leaned down and growled into his ear before sucking on his neck. "I want to Fuck you so hard and loud, but I don't want anybody but our Fucking neighbors to hear me tearing you apart." Sousuke said as he pulled Makotos leg over his waist. "Suck me off, let me jam my cock in between those pretty little lips Makoto."

 

Rin grinned as he listened, so the guy could even cook. Not only was he good looking but he was also successful, not an Omega who expects the Alpha to provide for them "That's awesome, I kinda suck at it though.” He said with a shrug, “Sou cooks most of the time but if it isn’t something that’s in a cook book he’ll make a disaster till he memorizes it. He could burn a Fucking hot pocket at times. But I'd love to learn some recipes from you." 

Haru gave a small chuckle "Makoto is pretty good, he burns things here and there but he's a real home style cooker, he might even get Yamazaki a little fat so I suggest you watch him. And I'd be happy to teach you anything you’d like to learn." Haruka told Rin with a small smile on his lip, unable to break his gaze from Rin's lips. Not only were his teeth weird, but they were so… Hot. Shit he was starting to sound like Makoto, it was embarrassing but this Alphas scent was amazing, he couldn’t help but breathe in every bit of it.

Rin began snickering when the thought of Sousuke gaining weight popped up. "Sou? Get fatter than he already is?" he covered his mouth and muffled his laughter. "The guy is like two hundred something pounds already, I'd love to see him get fatter. And..." Rin thought for a moment before speaking. "How about we cook something together than, I know tonight might be busy... but tomorrow?”

“We could cook today, we could just keep the two out of the kitchen, and they’ll probably fuck anyway." He said with a small laugh. "But I'd love to cook with you tomorrow." The thought was a bit domestic, he liked it. That home like feeling. 

"That'd be fun, cooking while hearing our best friends fucking upstairs." he said sarcastically, before looking up from his cup to Haru. He smiled his sharp toothed smile before looking away out of embarrassment. "Even though we'll be at Sous tonight, and they'll be busy, I don't really mind it. It'll be fun hanging out with you, you're fun to talk to." 

Haruka smiled, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he moved a strand of hair behind his ear "I have to agree, talking to you is fun... And we could always put some music on." He suggested shyly, shifting to sit a little closer to Rin. Maybe trying to be close to the Alpha was wrong, he was the one who told Makoto not to take the two seriously. He didn’t want to be a hypocrite but it was honestly getting so hard the more he spent being engulfed by the males scent "I like your teeth." He told him, eyes mostly glued to his lips, thought the teeth were really intriguing him. 

The red head blushed a little before smiling, no one really asked or brought up his teeth anymore. But he was really proud of them and enjoyed talking about the pearly whites. "Like the teeth?" he said before opening his mouth wide to reveal his jaws in all their beauty "I got them from my dad, his were sharper though. I'm old, but as the years go by they'll look even more like shark teeth, kinda why my spirit animal is a shark." 

Haruka could see why, since he didn’t know much of his personality, he could only say Rin did really resemble a shark. He gasped when the sharp jaws were revealed. His face instantly went bright red, he had to look away, the thought of those teeth sinking into his flesh sent shivers down his spine. This was bad, he wasn’t even going to go into heat till another three weeks yet he couldn’t keep those thoughts aside. 

Rin chuckled and nudged his arm a bit, though he was embarrassed he still wanted to make Haru more comfortable around him "Wanna touch them? They're really shape but I promise I won't bite." He said jokingly, it was a bit of an honor. He never allowed any one to touch his teeth.   
"I'd rather you did." Haru mumbled eyes staying glued to his cup of coffee, his hands clutching the cup in his hands almost to the point of his fingers turning white. The words slipped out without he even realizing it, he ruined it, he made a terrible impression Rin probably thought he was just like any other cock hungry Omega….

_

Makoto hummed, happily turning the two bodies around so Sousuke was against the wall, "I hope you can handle it~" he whispered teasingly into his ear before dropping to his knees and pulling the officers pants down, dropping it along with his briefs. "You're so fucking big..." he moaned, taking his cock into his hand and beginning to lick around the head and shaft before fully taking it into his mouth. 

 

"You work my cock so well Makoto." He groaned, head falling to the side as his teal eyes closed, concentrating on nothing but the sound of Makotos mouth moistening his cock. 

The Omega smirked against Sousuke's cock, he put both hands on the Alphas ass starting to massage his cheeks as he took his manhood deeper down his throat, keeping his tongue pressed in the slit of his tip. 

 

Sousuke opened his eyes and looked down, he gave a devilish chuckle "I knew you loved my ass, now... Let me just...." Sousuke said as he was placed a hand on the back of Makotos head. Slowly he started moving his hips, Fucking Makoto’s face. 

The Omega let out a whimper, moaning at the feeling of being throat fucked with such a large cock, his hold on the ass grew tighter to steady himself. Sousuke was a bit rough, he probably didn’t realize it. 

 

"You like this? Huh." Sousuke said in the mix of pants and grunts, Makotos mouth was just so wet and warm that Sousuke he could hardly hold himself up on the shelves. 

The Omega moaned against the thick cock, drool falling over the side of his lips. He whimpered, feeling his manhood go down his thorat further. Looking up with watery eyes Makoto began to lick over the bottom of his shaft, nearly lapping at his balls if it weren’t for the lack of room.

 

Sousuke groaned loudly, if there weren't so many people in the restaurant he would have fucked Makoto right then and there. But he didn't want anybody hearing the sounds only Sousuke deserved to enjoy. He hit his head against the wall repeatedly. His climax approaching faster than hoped and it was all Makotos fault. "S-suck a bit harder baby, a-lmost there!" 

Makoto gladly obeyed his ordered and squeezed the cock in his mouth, moaning around him as he did, taking it deep down his tight throat, tongue grazing around his shaft. His neck was completely soaked but for Sousuke he would do anything. The Alpha had his soul and body even if they weren’t mates. He would be there for him hand and foot, devoted to the man Fucking his face like it were his puckered entrance. 

To the Alpha, his cum was precious, and expected Makoto to drink it all up. If not, he'd make him. It was not only a kink of his but it was also a sign of dominance. The cum of an Alpha was essential in its life. So as the shudder crept over his spine he held Makotos head and clamped his mouth shut. He moaned loudly as his cum spurt out of his tip and into the others mouth.   
The brunettes eyes widened, he wouldn’t pull away. He couldn’t pull away from Sousuke, he wanted his cum, he wanted Sousuke to be satisfied. Gladly he drank everything that was being rewarded to him, pulling away he licked he softening cock clean so the Alpha wouldn’t be troubled. He rested back on his knees and looking up at him shyly. "You taste... So good... Do you feel as good as I do?" Makoto hummed, and licked over his own lips to taste the last bit of the lingering white liquid. 

Rin blinked a few times before realizing what he had actually said. He blushed and looked down, letting out a nervous laugh. "T-that so?.... I wouldn't mind doing it..." He whispered the last part, gulping, he didn’t say that… He denied his advances like all the other Omegas around this time… Right?...

 

Haruka blushed a bit more at the words and let out a small sound. "Please do..." He whispered, finally looking up but only to gaze at the Alphas lips, his teeth poking through. 

 

Rin let out a nervous laughter as he rubbed the back of his head. He cleared his throat "Well... Uh... Heh, I... Um.." he didn't know how to respond to that. This guy was so good looking and those piercing blue eyes were getting him off guard.

Haruka gulped a little ‘I have self control. I have self control. I’ve had it for years, I have self control.’ He continued to chant in his mind, he had control. He denied all Alphas since he vowed to himself he wouldn’t fall for another like he had before. But this time his instincts kicked in, all rationality leaving his mind as it fogged with thoughts of Rin. He pressed their lips together, face turning bright red, almost the same color as Rin’s hair. 

The Alphas eyes widened, he was caught completely off guard. Was he dreaming this? From the feel of his soft lips on his own, Rin knew he had probably gotten the Omega on a good day. His cheeks flushed and his hands shook before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was innocent, it was loving and he could hardly think of anything else besides the fresh, almost youthful feeling the kiss was giving him.   
The Alpha grinned, as he looked down to Makoto with one eye open. His chest heaved up and down. "You like it?" he said grinning. "I'll make you lick the sheets of my cum tonight Makoto." Sousuke said, watching as Makoto pulled his pants up, he fixed them himself before he pressed their together softly. “I love you, and thank you for this.” He said, one final kiss to his lips.

 

"Hm... I can't wait Sou, and you’re welcome. I’ll do anything to make you happy." He said with a small tilt of his head to match his smile. Grabbing a cloth and a spray bottle to clean the coffee stains, Makoto gave a few sprays and began to lightly rub it off. He didn’t want to hurt his lovers member after all. "There, just as new! Now nobody will know.” He said chipperly. 

"Nobody except us." he said, giving the Omegas ass a rough spank, earning a loud squeak from his Omega lover. With the smaller male under his arm, Sousuke walked the two out, only to find both their best friends sneaking a kiss behind their back. He smirked and nudged Makoto to look. 

Makoto nearly squealed when he saw them and leaned into Sousuke's touch happily. "Oh! They're so cute." He whispered happily and clapped quietly. "Now Haru will stop annoying me about you."

 

"Bugging you about me? Why?" Sousuke asked before clapping loudly "Well ain't that the cute sort of shit?" 

Rin gasped and broke the kiss, he looked over to Sousuke and blushed before averting his eyes. 

"Don't let me stop you." Sousuke teased. 

"He kept saying we were crazy... You especially for saying those three little words." Makoto explained and pulled Sousuke to his seat as he stood behind the counter. "Now didn't I say you'd have fun?" He teased, making the other Omega blush brightly and turn his gaze away from the three. He didn’t have any excuse for his actions, he’d just have to deal with the consequences. 

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes "That's what Rin said about me too, told me I was an idiot. Now look at him, making out with your best friend in a coffee shop." 

Rin blushed and turned to Sousuke "It was a peck!!" he explained, only earning another roll of Sousukes eyes. 

"Yea sure, and me and Makoto were only making out right now." 

Makoto giggled and hit Sousuke on his arm lightly, "Shut up. My shift ends in 30 minutes, that okay Sou?" He asked softly, leaning over the counter and puckering his lips for a kiss.

Haruka stayed quite, he was both embarrassed and ashamed, here he was givin advice to Makoto and he couldn’t even keep his own. He bit his lip and kept his head down as he toyed with his spoon and the full cup of coffee he held. 

 

Sousuke leaned over the counter and pressed his lips gently over Makotos as he stood "Yea, we just gotta punch out real quick." He patted Rin’s back roughly, "How about you give Nanase another peck before we leave?"

Rin flinched and growled at Sousukes treatment, he laughed nervously before standing up "Um, I'll see you later then? Haru... It was nice meeting you..." 

Makoto smiled brightly as he looked between the two, he nudged and gave a small wink to his blushing friend. "Say bye to Rin, Haru..." He hummed and nudged his arm another time.

 

Haru pressed his lips together before looking up, cheeks bright red to match the embarrassed smile he wore. “I’ll see you later then…”

 

Sousuke gave a wink and a nod to Makoto and Haru before leaving. Rin blushed, the expression Haruka wore was just so cute… "See you.." he said before both Alphas stepped out of the shop, slipping on the caps as they seated themselves into the vehicle. Sousuke in the driver’s seat as Rin returned to his spot in the passengers.

 

In sync the Omegas stared as both of the strongest Alphas they have ever met slipped out of the shop, the two matched in blushes, Harus a little darker in color. After a few moments Makoto squealed, "I told you!" He mocked and ruffled his best friends hair playfully, walking away to tend a costumer. 

"Yeah....." Haruka mumbled as he kept looking out the window at Rin, biting his lip. 

 

The red headed Alpha stayed quite as they drove off, looking back at the coffee shop until it disappeared. Sousuke smirked, he nudged the other shoulder "So, I guess you took a liking to his friend." 

Rin blushed and got stiff. "Do you... Think I could get his number tonight?" He asked, blush darkening. 

Sousuke nodded, if not I'll ask Makoto for it." 

"I'm giving him my number Makoto!" Haruka said, determined as he slammed his fist on the counter.

Makoto only giggled in response, "I think you should, he'll do you good... And those teeth." He teased his friend and winked, making him blush and look away.   
"Shut up, it isn’t like that… I want to get to know him but I’m staying away from him during the season. Hurry up and let's go... I want to change clothes." He told Makoto, who giggled and bounced a little, excited that they were both going on dates. Though Haru would not admit it was ever a date. 

Once Sousuke and Rin punched out the two pondered how the night would go. "Should we take the Patrol car?" Sousuke asked leaning against it. 

Rin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure you're planning to get laid tonight. So you won't have time to pick it up. So yes." Sousuke only smirked as he unlocked the car and stepped inside. 

Once Makoto had hung up his apron and the two made it safely to his best friend’s apartment, they had changed showered and finished any small preparations for the night. 'Sou come pick me up at Haru's? Here's the address.' Makoto made sure to text Sousuke that he was not home. They hadn’t been over to Haru’s so he needed to attach the address to his message. Luckily he always had some clothes at Haru's so he changed into tight jeans and a simple blue shirt while his friend wore slightly loose jeans and a green shirt. The clothing style they chose earned a few giggles between the Alphas, the colors matched each other's eyes. "So, you're not getting laid tonight, or at least don't plan on it... But what if he wants to?" Makoto asked a little curiously. 

"We'll see how the night goes Makoto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you have any questions just shoot us them on our Tumblr pages! Mine (Jxmercer13) is very NSFW so be cautious .-.  
> Sousuke-http://jxmercer13.tumblr.com/  
> Makoto-http://dark-kushi.tumblr.com/


	5. I Promise We'll Continue This Later, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin silently figure out what they want. Maybe it's just the fact their best friends are dating? Or maybe what they feel is Soul bound. All the while Sousuke and Makoto learn new things of each other, some happier than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not one of the best chapters, we've been having a lot of trouble with the fact we have two different things happening at the same time.Plus, this week has killed me physically and mentally. I haven't been this tired in so long, so the next chapter might take a bit longer to upload. Also, this chapter was put up pretty fast so there may be errors. It seems like every time I check over it there are more mistakes. -Sigh- But we hope you enjoy it! It's pure Fluff and Angst this time!

The Alphas were hopeful for the night, after showering and a small set of pushups to let their scents flow to the Omegas, the two dressed themselves in what they hoped looked good. Sousuke in the usual tight black t shirt and baggy jeans, all accompanied with his red kicks. And Rin who wore a black button up, first three undone to show a bit of his strong chest, tight jeans and dress shoes, which, in Sousukes mind, was a bit much just so they could have some drinks. After arguing in the liquor store for nearly an hour on what type of booze they should purchase, the two decided on Sousukes favorite, Whiskey and Scotch. While Rin, being the romantic, bought a few bottles of wine and other fruity drinks in case the ones Sousuke chose were a bit strong to enjoy. Checking his phone Sousuke followed the directions sent by Makoto and managed to arrive to the apartment at a decent amount of time. "Ready for your date?" Sousuke asked teasingly before he honked the horn twice, Rin just grumbled and looked out the window. Truthfully he was just as giddy as Makoto and Haru were. 

At the sound of the horn Makoto squealed and pulled Haruka down the stairs and into the patrol car. It was an odd ride for their date, luckily their department allowed them to take it home. "Hey Sou, Rin." Makoto hummed and sat back, playing with the ends of Sousuke's hair.

"Hey baby." Sousuke said as he drove out, Rin peeked an eye at Haru through the rear view mirror, he looked cute tonight, and he looked really good in color too…  
"Hello." Haruka said, eyes trailing over to the pair of red hues staring at him. It made the Omega blush and hide his face under his bangs. Being caught in the act caused Rin to look away before his face turned to a darker shade of red.

"Baby, drive fast." Makoto whined with a small smile, "Haru wants to make out with Rin." He teased which earned him a smack upside the head from a very flustered Haruka.   
"Really? So does Rin! Kept talking about Harus tongue the entire time w-..." The Alpha got the same fate, a fist to the back of the head.

"Did not!" If his face wasn’t red before it was now, he looked away the rest of the drive. Rin tried his best not to peek back at the mirror, though, he did notice that Sousuke and Makoto could easily make conversation with one another. Makoto giggling like a school girl while Sousuke made bad jokes the Omega couldn’t get enough of. It made him smile, he peeked at the mirror. Haru, he was looking at him. His heart skipped a beat before he looked away, maybe they could become like that as well…

Once they had arrived to Sousukes house, the two Alphas played the gentleman’s card. It wasn’t to impress the Omegas but Sousuke and Rin were men who didn’t like to be rude. They opened the doors for both of their dates, Sousuke reached into the trunk and took out the bags of booze. Immediately pulling Makoto in for a kiss once the four had settled outside, though Haru thought they could have at least waited for the bedroom. 

Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and kissed him back, their lips pressing a little harder out of pure excitement. Sousuke smelt good tonight, his scent was strong. Haru looked over to the couple and pretended to gag, "You two are fucking gross." He spat out and shook his head before snatching a bottle of wine from the bags and taking Rin’s hand, pulling him into the kitchen. 

With no choice, Rin followed behind, the tint of red on his cheeks evident. He looked back at Sousuke who gave him a wink before continuing to kiss Makoto. Once the other two were out of sight and out of mind, Sousuke grabbed Makotos ass, who gave a small groan. He bit the side of his lovers’ neck and smirked "I think they're gonna bang in my house tonight." 

“I hope so, the boy hasn't fucked in ages..." He hummed and pulled Sousuke back into their kiss. The two didn’t care whether Haru was uncomfortable, they were only doing what couples do. Plus, it didn’t seem like he was JUST being a good guest with Rin. It was obvious they had something, there was no denying it. 

Sousuke continued to squeeze Makotos ass, his tongue slipped in his mouth but only to tease him. He feathered it over his lips and gave him a spank before chuckling and walking away towards the door "We gotta drink with everybody else!" he gave a wink before joining the other couple in the house, closing the door behind him he set the rest of the bottles down on the coffee table.

Makoto whined a little when he pulled away, he gave a pout before following right behind, he made himself comfortable on the couch and tapped the seat beside him as an invitation for Sousuke to join him. "Pour me one of those and join me here." He hummed softly. Nodding Sousuke made his way over to the kitchen, earning a glare from both Rin and Haru 

“Did I interrupt something?” He asked, accompanied by a suggestive wink. All he did was earn himself harder and darker glares, huffing he grabbed a tall glass for himself and a smaller one for Makoto. Since he was sure he didn’t drink much, especially the strong stuff. 

 

Once the behemoth of an Alpha left Haru rolled his eyes and turned his body to grab the bottle of wine on the counter "Sorry I just can't watch that boy suck someone's face." Haru explained as he opened the bottle of wine expertly. "Makoto used to be an angle but now it's like he's obsessed with sex." He cringed a little at the thought, “Ever since he became an Omega, it’s all he thinks about and that scares me. He curses in every other sentence when before he couldn’t even say “damn” before, and now every joke he says involves an Alphas body part.”

Rin raised an eyebrow, Makoto does look pretty innocent, but he didn’t think he would be THAT innocent. Well, they did meet him after he matured. "Sou was ok, he matured super early so you know how that goes.” He shrugged, “He never really talked about sex, especially when he first matured, but I knew he had it." He gave an amused chuckled, that was impressive. He was an Omega, yet he could open a wine bottle with only his hands, wicked. "You a drinker? I am, not too big though. Sou is a big drinker, he takes care of himself and doesn't go too crazy though." 

 

"I drink...” Haru finally said, setting the bottle down. He sniffed the air, Rin… His scent, both their scents were pungent in the air, but it was Rin’s that made the Omega shiver. “I handle it better than Makoto” He finally said with a clear of his throat, “But I can still go a few rounds." Giving a small smile he pointed to the bottle of wine. "Do you drink wine or whatever it is Sousuke opened? I'm guessing whiskey?"

Rin grinned, "I'll take what you have, I don't like the strong shit like he does.” The Alpha explained as he leaned against the counter, a few questions moving around in his mind. It wasn’t like Omegas wouldn’t get challenged right away, Haru had a pretty good scent. It was strong for an Omega, so he didn’t doubt he hasn’t mated before. But it didn’t stop the Alpha from poking around the idea. He cleared his throat, eyes glued to the floor, “So... you guys… We’re innocent once?" 

Sousuke wondered what the Hell was up their asses, might have been due to the sexual frustration, he smirked. Walking over with the glasses and bottles Sousuke sat down close to Makoto and poured them both, making sure to give a little less to the Omega. Handing the small glass over with three cubes of ice, he laid back in his seat and wrapped an arm around Makotos shoulder. He took a long drink of his own, letting out a hiss from the bitter taste. 

 

Haru's eyes widened a little, "I-I'm not saying that I wasn't... But Makoto was just so innocent... A perfect angel." The thought of how pure Makoto was before made his heart ache a little, but it didn’t matter. He loved him the way he was, but he would never admit that it worried him. One day Makoto would regret not controlling his urges and feelings. That would be the only time he would ever be held back from helping his long time friend. The thought was making the Omega depressed, he just wanted to spend a nice evening with Rin that’s all! He sucked it up and blurred it out of his mind, finding the glasses and pouring them each their own, Haru stood beside Rin, sipping on his drink as he handed the Alpha own glass. 

Shit, he was actually really hoping he’d hear what he wanted. It was pretty shallow considering the amount of partners Rin had before. Sure he never had a mate, he had never been challenged either, usually the person he dated ended up being swooned by a stronger Alpha. And since Rin wasn’t looking for a mate, losing that person meant nothing to him. Though it may have stung him a bit, he put on a strong face and snickered as he took the glass, taking a small sip he looked back to Haru "I can hardly see him as an angel anymore. Was he a virgin before he met Sou?" 

Haruka let out a laugh, "Nope, he'd been with this other guy before, but it just went bad from there." He told Rin with a sigh as he took a sip. 

Why was it that Haru looked so sad after he said that, Rins brows furrowed and he frowned, there was more he wasn’t telling him, but he wasn’t going to push, he just wanted to know. "How did that relationship go?" Suddenly he realized that might have been too personal "If that's not too much to ask!" He exclaimed, a little flustered, shit he didn’t want to seem too nosy after all.   
The blue eyes Rin was falling for gave him an apologetic smile, shit… It was too personal.

Makoto leaned into Sousuke, taking a small sip from the glass, making a displeased face. "Ah... Sou that's going to get me drunk really, really fast..." He said with a small pout. "Not fair." He huffed and sniffed the bitter liquid. 

Sousuke chuckled "It’s ok Mako, I'll take care of you tonight. If you don't wanna drink you don't have to. I'll drink though, I'm not a light weight so you won't need to pick me off the floor or anything." He joked and took another gulp. 

"I want to drink though..." Makoto huffed, "I just didn't expect to be getting completely hammered..." He sighed, staring at his small glass before taking another sip. Another displeased expression, nuzzling his boyfriend he pouted "But if you take care of me, I guess that's okay."

Sousuke frowned and set his drink on the table "I can go see what else I bought, I got some fruity drinks that have a bit of alcohol in them. You could drink those, they taste sweet and won’t give you a huge buzz.” Sousuke explained with a kiss to his cheek. He didn’t want to ruin the Omegas night just because of booze. 

Makoto shook his head and pulled Sousuke back to him, "I'll drink slowly baby... I promise." He hummed with a small smile and nuzzles him sweetly, turning his head up and puckering his lips.

Haruka shook his head and smiled, "It was okay for a while but then Makoto got hurt...None of us saw it coming, not his parents, not his friends. Not even me…" He told Rin and leaned against the counter. Makoto, he looked so happy now. But that was how it started, the Alpha was so sweet to him. At least that’s what Makoto said he was, but no one could know for sure. It wasn’t like Makoto talked to anybody while they dated. God, why Makoto? He was weak, but he has a heart of gold no one should ever try and melt. 

Rin darted his eyes away, maybe he had asked too much, no. Makoto and Sousuke looked happy, even if Haru didn’t believe in their relationship, Rin did! They could make it and whatever Haru was talking about were things Sou would never do. He swirled his finger in the wine "Hurt huh?” His eyes slowly went back to Haru, his expression hadn’t changed. He was still thinking about it… “Who would hurt a sweet guy like Makoto? He may be a sex freak now, but he’s sweet and caring from what I could see. Do… you think whatever happened to him before made him go for guys like Sou?" 

Haru took a moment to answer, he heard the giggles coming from the other room. "Just some jerk... He was very… Physical with Makoto, but anyway, that's why he looks for strong, protective guys. Especially now that he became an Omega, he’s been attracted to the larger ones. Hence why he chose Sousuke, but I don’t know, he hasn’t really spoken about mating season since he met Sousuke either, I don’t want him to be having flings…I don't say anything to him about it because he'd get upset but it's true... I think he needs to feel protected and Sousuke makes him feel that way... But there are things to think about, when mating season arrives he’ll see if Sousuke even wants to mate him, you know? What if he just wants the temporary? I care for Makoto too much to let that happen, Rin." Haruka turned his body to look at Rin, he had a bitter sweet smile the Alpha couldn’t put his hands on. But what he could understand, was the pain in the deep blues. 

 

Sousuke cupped the Omegas face, gently pressin small kisses to his lips and cheeks "I don't want you getting hammered if you don't want to Mako. I brought other drinks just in case, you'll be more comfortable taking those instead." Sousuke said in a comforting voice, he didn’t want Makoto to think he was trying to get him drunk. He didn’t have any other motives besides wanting to spend time with him. 

Makoto’s expression stayed almost dumbfounded, he… Cared for his well being? Makoto knew that some Alphas were insensitive but Sousuke was treating him like an actual human being and not some maid or cook for his disposal. He smiled, eyes glistening with small tears of joy "If you think it's for the best Sou... I can't say no to you."   
Sousuke wanted to ask about the sudden bright eyes, but from the looks of Makotos smile it was nothing to worry about. He flashed a smile before pouring the rest of Makotos whiskey in his own glass. He didn’t bother to wash it, he guessed Makoto might actually want some of the taste left over. So he poured the red fruity drink inside and handed it back to his lover. "Thank you baby..." Makoto hummed and leaned into Sousuke's chest, sipping his drink and making a pleased sound. He put his leg over one of Sousuke's and smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I hope you don't mind..." He asked with a soft voice

Sousuke kissed his head "I don't mind at all." he said as he took a large gulp of his own drink and setting it aside. His hand rubbed at Makotos back, and the other on his thigh. So far the night was going pretty well, he hoped the same went for Rin since not much but mumbling has been heard from the living room. He crossed his fingers in hopes for a good night for his friend, he needed the change anyway. Last person Rin dated was a drag not only for him but for the both of them. 

Rin was feeling like shit, he felt bad for what Makoto must have gone through, he wished he hadn’t but there was the future to look up to. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down to his drink. He couldn’t stand seeing Haru so sad, "Well, Sou looks like he's really protective so far. He dated some small dude that kinda fucked him over too, we went to high school with him. They broke up and he hadn't dated anyone since, well until Makoto." His gaze went towards the living room, Makotos small giggles were heard once again, he smiled. "I think he looks happy, don't you?" he asked turning back to Haru’s gaze.

The Omega smiled, the sound of Makotos laughter was something that cured all his problems. He nodded, and leaned close to Rin, almost leaning on his actual chest. "I think they do... I hope they stay that way." Taking a sip of his wine he sighed "What about you?" the question was a bit vague, but he wanted to know more about THE Alpha. 

Rin blinked a few times at the question "Well, I don't have any bad stories. Mine never felt like I was in them though.”He never had a mate before, he never wanted one for the plain fact Sou never had one either. “We'd meet up, but never talked about important things. They were all pretty plain, and ended the same. So my love life has been pretty ok." he said looking down at his glass. "You?" 

Haruka laughed a little and nodded, "I guess we had the same experience when it comes to love." He hummed at Rin and shrugged, "guess I just have to keep trying." He didn’t want to talk about the Alphas he had before, he didn’t want to hide anything but the fact the Alphas hurt him so badly made the blue eyed Omega want to erase it completely, just like the bite marks on his neck that faded so easily. 

Makoto blushed a little at the touch and he shifted closer to Sousuke, "That feels really nice, Sou..." He hummed and laid his head on his shoulder as he took another sip of his drink, feeling very happy with himself. 

"That feels nice? You like when I make you feel nice Mako?" Sousuke said teasingly, maybe it was the alcohol that was making Makoto frisky.   
A blush spread over his cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to be touched by Sousuke. Even if their friends were only steps away. He smiled shyly, "I love it when you make me feel nice Sou..." He told him and rested his free hand on the Alphas stomach, getting a good feel of his abs. 

Sousuke kissed his forehead and closed his eyes “I like making you feel good Tachi." he said before grabbing his glass and talking a long gulp from it.   
Makoto smiled brightly and he nuzzled his chest, he had placed his drink on the counter a bit ago. Honestly drinking was not his thing, he likes it and all. But the fact he could still taste the awful brown stuff made it less enjoyable. "You're the best boyfriend ever Sou.". 

Sousuke smiled and kissed his forehead, alright he was being really damn cute. Maybe the buzz gave it to him but Makoto was being very clingy, it didn’t matter. He liked it, he enjoyed this kind of treatment. He wants to be around him and that just makes Sousuke believe Makoto might actually want to be with him "I love you, that's why I am." he said, chugging down the rest of his drink to set it aside, he let out a bitter hiss before he set the glass down and pulled Makoto onto his lap "You like the stuffed Orca I got you?" he asked, trailing small kisses down his neck. 

Makoto nodded as he bit his lip, "I loved it Sou... J-just like I love you..." He mumbled the last part, his eyes darted away as a blush spread over his cheeks. That was the first time he had returned Sousukes ‘I love you’ and he wasn’t sure if Sousuke would think he was lying or he really meant it. Either way he wanted to hide and chug down the entire bottle of the rancid whiskey. 

Sousukes eyes widened, he looked down to Makoto and stared at him before quickly lifting his chin up to face him "What did you say to me?...." he whispered. 

 

Rin blushed, he looked down to the floor and rubbed the back of his head, so he’s looking for someone, huh..."Y-yea... I gotta keep looking too. You know, I don't go out much... I'm clean, I cook..... I think I’m a good boyfriend..." he said nervously. 

Haruka giggled a little, a small blush spreading on his face. He was trying to be smooth, Rin really sucked at being smooth but the fact he tried made Haru smile. "Well... I'm also kind of the same. Plus I make good desserts, I think I’d make a really good boyfriend.” He admitted shyly, taking a small sip of his whine for encouragement, taking a deep breath Haru set his cup down on the table and stepped closer to Rin, he brushed their lips together in a small kiss, mumbling, "I could change your love life..."

It was more than a surprise, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t stop Haru from doing anything. He wanted this and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. His eyes lidded, small blush over his cheeks as he relaxed and stepped closer. "I want you to change it... “ he whispered before leaning in closer. 

"I'll change it then..." Haruka promised and locked an arm around Rin's neck, pressing closer as the Omega and Alpha shared another kiss. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, he allowed their bodies to come closer as their lips pressed over one another. The kiss wasn’t like the one in the coffee shop, no. The kiss was beginning to get more intimate. It was beginning to make more sound, showing the passion they held for each other. Rin lightly bit into his lip with his jaws, he snuck his tongue inside as he gave his hips a playful squeeze. Haruka's cheeks were red as they kissed, his mind was clouding over the way Rin tasted. It had been a long time since he last taste an Alpha, now he remembers why he missed it so much. 

 

Sousuke looked around to the kitchen, he could hear small wet noises and narrowed his eyes. But that was not of his concern, what was, were the words that escaped his lovers lips.  
The Omega was too embarrassed to say another word, and even more now that he could hear other sounds coming from the kitchen. Turning his teal eyes back to lock with green, Sousuke lifted Makoto chin up higher “Makoto.” He whispered. “What did you say to me?”

Makoto's face went darker as he looked up at Sousuke. "I-I said I-I love you....." His voice grew a little louder, it was now or never.

Sousukes eyes stayed wide, he slowly started to smile "Oh my god..." He whispered, before cupping Makotos face and giving a long kiss. He felt so happy he couldn't help it! His feelings were returned, he wasn’t left in the dark like he had before. Makoto let out a relived sigh, he gladly kissed back, his face bright red as he pressed closer to Sousuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He was relived, relieved Sousuke wasn’t scared or even wanting to leave. He knew he said it first but Makoto had to see if he really trusted Sousuke. Especially after having Haru warn him nonstop. The Alpha ran his thumb over Makotos cheek, his kisses weren't like before, they were hungry or wet. They were never loving and sweet, not like the way Makoto kissed him. 

Haruka let out a small noise a she felt the teeth against his lip, another when he felt Rin's tongue against his own, his body shifted closer, letting his hand move to the back of his head and tangling his fingers in his hair. The small sounds he let out gave the Alpha joy. He peeked an eye open to look at Haru expression, a smirk. To his pleasure he found Haru blushing and trembling under his kisses. Closing them he slid his tongue inside, feathering it around before tangling it against Haru’s. He stepped back to lean on the counter, the shift caused the Omega to let his weight fall over the Alpha, he rested both hands on Rin's chest, slightly gripping at his top as he tangled their tongues together, whimpering slightly as the kiss became more heated. Large hands trailed up under the Omegas shirt, fingers feathering over his skin and up to his back.

Makoto hummed, loving the way the kiss felt, the way Sousuke was being gentle with him made him melt in his arms. He pulled away slightly, just enough to talk, "I do... I love you, Sousuke." 

Sousuke smiled and kissed his cheek "I love you too Makoto, so much. I'm so happy you finally said it." he said, a slight of his head. He couldn’t believe it, saying those three words mean a lot. They mean so damn much to the Alpha that it hurt, it would hurt even more if Makoto didn’t really mean it. "I didn't force you did I?" 

Makoto shook his head and smiled, "No baby... I wanted to say it." He hummed and bit his lower lip, a flush still visible on his cheeks. 

Sousuke chuckled "You make the cutest faces, I remember that lip biting shit made me crazy over you at the coffee shop." 

"I thought it was the whipped cream..." Makoto said in a small hum, letting his hand run across Sousuke's chest.   
Sousuke chuckled and shook his head "The whip cream made me crazy in a different way." he said kissing his forehead. 

Makoto giggled and nodded, smiling as he received his kiss. "You're making me blush Sou, stop." He mumbled playfully. 

"I make you blush? I love making you blush Mako, you look adorable with that faint little color on your face." Sousuke teased as he began to tickle his sides. 

The tickling caused Makoto to panic, he hated being tickled because his giggling was almost uncontrollable, swatting Sousuke in the chest playfully he tried to move away and escape his death grip, "S-stop Sou!" He said between laughs, unable to handle being tickled. 

God he really did sound like an angel, even when he was heaving for air. Sousuke chuckled, he stopped his tickling and kissed Makotos cheeks. "I want you to meet someone, now don't get pissed at me or anything, alright?" Makoto narrowed his eyes, Sousuke was being suspicious. Oh god if it was another Omega he’d cry right there right now and wouldn’t stop until he’d pass out. 

Haru gasped as he felt the slim fingers on his back, he pulled away slightly and rested their forehead together, still playing with Rin's hair. "We should cook...." He mumbled with a little giggle. 

Rin blushed lightly and averted his eyes before moving his hands down back to his hips. "Uh, right! S-sorry..." he said, a small smile as he looked into Haru’s eyes. 

Giggling he shook his head, "Please don't... I'm having too much fun." He hummed and pecked Rin's lips softly, leaning into his touch. “Plus, I could tell you did too.” He said slyly, going on his tip toes to press another kiss to his lips before letting go and walking over to the fridge. It was like he was trying to make the Alpha juts pounce on him, Rin let out a heated sigh as he watched him. It’d really take a lot for him not to just walk over and talk dirty in his ear. Shit… Walking over he began to take out some pans, he knew Sousukes place better than he did and by the looks of the ingredients Haru was taking out, it looked like they would be having steak tonight. 

 

“Alright….” Makoto said, observing his boyfriends actions. 

Sousuke chuckled, alright, even when he tried acting menacing he was still cute. Standing he made his way over to the one of the back rooms, moments later he returned with something behind his back. Standing before his brunette boyfriend, Sousuke leaned down and kissed his nose before revealing a small white kitten with a pink bow around its neck "Don't get pissed! I'm keeping it at my place... I get lonely and I think you'll like seeing her when you come over…"He was lying, he had other motives.   
The Omegas heart began to race, his eyes widened and he couldn’t help but let out a loud squeal of excitement. "Sou!! She's so beautiful!" He exclaimed and took her from his hands, resting her on his chest and petting her fur softly, "I've never seen one this cute!"

Sousuke let out a relieved sigh, he sat back down next to Makoto and smiled "Like her? You can name her, got her yesterday and she already doesn't leave me alone. She cried when I left this morning." Sousuke said as he pet the small kitten and watched her nibble on his finger with her small teeth. 

"I love her Sou! I can name her? Really?!" Makoto asked, excited about everything that was happening. "I want to name her Bella..." He hummed as he continued to pet the cat, looking at Sousuke with a large smile on his face. "She's so cute..." He mumbled, along deeply in love with the cat. 

Rin heard the squeal, causing him to almost drop a whole steak in the sizzling oil. Haru took care of it and set it aside before they both ran out to see if they were ok, he chuckled when he saw the kitten "So I take it he liked her?" he said crossing his arms and watching the two. Sousuke chuckled and nodded his head.

Haruka followed Rin but the moment he saw the scene he smiled, leaning against the Alpha, "he actually got him the cat..." He hummed and kissed Rin's cheek before going back into the kitchen. Rin blushed at the sudden kiss and ran over with Haru, grinning he chuckled before hugging him from behind as they walked in the room. Haruka giggled at the arms around him and turned his head up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before turning his attention back to the food. 

 

Sousuke smiled, he gave Rin a wink of accomplishment before leaning over and petting the kitten again. "Ow!" he growled as he watched the kitten teeth on his finger "She's kind of a jerk, she bites me every time she gets the chance." Sousuke said before getting bitten again. 

Makoto shook his head and took Sousuke's hand, "come here, I'll help..." He hummed and stretched Sousuke's hand out in front of the kitten, she came closer, slowly and started to sniff him before licking his fingers. Makoto giggled and smiled brightly, "She's like our little baby..." He mumbled quietly. 

Sousuke smiled "Yea, my little girl is already causing me pain and choosing you over Me." he commented before kissing Makotos cheek. He rested his chin on the Omegas shoulder and watched as the small kitten finally accepted him. 

Makoto noticed the kitten was a bit thin. "You have to give her skim milk, and it has to be warm..." He told Sousuke, smiling as she started to fall asleep on his chest. 

"Skim Milk? I just bought her cat food..." He said and pointed to a bag hidden behind the couch. He didn't know much about babies or baby animals so he bought her grown cat food not realizing it was bad for their health. 

The Omega gave a sigh and a pout, he was an Alpha. There was no use in thinking he would have some type of maternal instincts. "She can't eat that either until she grows... You have to get the milk and food for kittens. That one has excess of nutrients and she could get sick." He explained to Sousuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Sousuke looked down and rubbed the back of his neck "Well, I think I have some milk in the fridge. I'm not sure if its skim though... I don't know how to take care of a baby Mako." he finally admitted. 

"Hm.. I'll teach you then Sou..." Makoto promised and kissed him softly, "there's not much to know... You just need a lot of patience and lots of love..." He said chipperly, petting the small kitten with his finger.

Sousuke nodded, he really just got the cat hoping that meant Makoto would come over more often. But didn't really think much about how to take care of it, he had no siblings so he was never taught how to take care of another person so he didn’t know what to do. 

 

Rin could hear the two talking in the living room, he smirked and set the steamy rice aside, "Sousuke sucks with kids, he'll suck parenting a baby kitten." He spat out, walking over to Haru and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

The Omega giggled and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck, "Luckily he has an Omega, and we have natural Maternal instincts. They’ll be fine.” 

"Good, I'll have to come over even more than usual. I was planning on moving in with the guy anyway. The lease on my apartment is due in a week." 

He knew why that hurt him, but Haru wouldn’t say it. He frowned a little, hoping it wouldn't show. "That's pretty cool, moving in with your best friend sounds fun."  
Rin tilted his head slightly, he gave Haru a small kiss "What's wrong?" 

"Hm? Oh nothing..." Haruka lied, letting the Alpha go to pour them both a second glass of wine.

Rin continued to press it on, he hugged Haru tighter and pulled him back into their hug "No, I can tell something is wrong.... Can you please tell me?" 

 

Makoto smiled a little and kisses him again, "You'll be a really good owner, I promise." He hummed softly and nuzzled Sousuke. 

"Thanks" Sousuke whispered, he turned to Makoto and nuzzles his neck "I know you told me not to get her, but I saw how much you wanted her. She's yours Mako, I'll keep her here and buy all her things. But you're the owner, and are more than welcomed to come over." 

Makoto's cheeks when a light shade of pink, "O-okay... I'll come here a lot then Sou... I'll always be here." He said and bit his lower lip reaching a hand up to caress Sousuke's dark hair. 

Sousuke chuckled "Cute..." he cooed before kissing Makotos lips softly.

Makoto gladly kissed him back, smiling against his lips, loving the Alpha taste. "Baby... Go get us more alcohol.." he asked with a small smile. 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled "More booze? Someone trying to get me drunk?" he teased before standing and grabbing the bottles, he poured them both their drinks and handed Makoto his "Do you think I should put Bella away? I don't wanna spill beer on her or anything." Sousuke said still standing. 

Makoto giggled and mumbled a small 'thanks' he looked down to Bella and kissed her head, "That's a great idea, put her in your bedroom." He hummed softly, she just looked so cute when she slept, it would be hard not to pick her up when they sleep. Sousuke took the tiny kitten, trying his best not to wake her as he walked up stairs. He could hear her small purrs when he set her down in his covers. Once the kitten was set he went back down stairs and sat with Makoto, taking his own drink and taking a few gulps. He hissed at the horrid taste but took another drink. 

 

"I just... Makoto's going to be here a lot, they'll be together a lot... W-wouldn't it be easier I-if Makoto moved in here and you moved in with me?"

 

Rins eyes widened, his mouth slightly parted. He had no idea how to respond to that. He wanted to, he really did. But he felt like he was being played or something. Snapping back into reality he nodded his head "I... I... I'd love to!..." he managed to smile under all his shock. He hugged Haru tighter and picked him up, kissing his cheek repeatedly. 

Haruka laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back happily with his feet in the air, “Really? That doesn’t freak you out? Because I swear to god I thought you'd say no." He admitted, his voice a little shaky. "I mean... I know he just met but why not? Our relationships have been boring before, maybe now it's time to change it."

 

"I kinda thought you were fucking with me, but you're right. Sick and tired of the same old shit happening with everyone I date. I wanna start fresh with you." Rin said as he put Haru down and rested their foreheads together. Maybe they could, now that they found people they can actually enjoying being with.

Makoto giggled when he heard the hiss and shook his head, "Why do you even drink it if you don't like the taste?" he asked curiously and took a sip of his own drink, resting back against Sousuke happily and tilting his head up to place a small kiss on his neck.

Sousuke looked up and thought about it for a moment "Hmm, I don't really know. It sooths me I guess, my dad was a big drinker and when I was young I'd always sneak a sip or two from the bottles he'd leave around the house. It burned at first but now it just feels really good." Sousuke explained, his brows furrowing a bit at the memories but otherwise looked down to Makoto and smiled.

Makoto frowned a little as he heard the words, wishing he could have met Sousuke earlier in his life. "That was a little silly of you as a child..." He hummed as he began to chew on his lower lip, it was awful to think that Sousuke's dad was a strong drinker and that a little boy like him used to steal sips. It isn’t healthy, and he wondered how it might have been with a father who did drink a lot.

Sousuke smiled bitterly "Yea, I know. But I wanted to see how it tasted. And why dad kept so many bottles around." he stared at the wall, remembering a few less than pleasant memories. Shrugging them off he looked down to Makoto and kissed his head "But I don't drink a shit ton, and when I do I hold my liquor." 

Makoto nodded as he listened, he nuzzled his neck, taking in the Alphas scent. "I believe you Sou..." He didn't really know what else to say in a situation like that, he just wanted to comfort his boyfriend, maybe that’s why he always looked so cold. Because of his past.

 

Haruka smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, "I wasn't even sure I'd be able to say it, but I really want to be with you, I want to make things amazing for the both of us.” Haruka said, looking down and playing with the top of Rin’s shirt. 

 

"You already have, since the moment I met you, you’ve made me feel so damn nervous. I blushed at least ten times the first five minutes." Rin said chuckling a bit.   
Haruka giggled, “I could tell, you kept staring at me.”

Rin huffed “And you didn’t? Couldn’t keep your eyes of my beauty, right?” He said playfully, "We can start this week then. It's Friday anyway, I'll make Sou take me for me things. I don't have much."

"No." Haruka protested, "If anyone is taking you for your things it's going to be me..." He hummed and kissed him once again. 

 

Chugging the rest of his glass Sousuke set it down and began to kiss at Makotos ear. "Do you think those two are getting along? Haven't heard shit from them in a while."   
"I think they better be cooking my dinner." Makoto said jokingly, looking at his glass and frowning. "Could you pour me another glass, Sou?"

Sousuke chuckled, that sounded like something he would say, not angel boy. Nodding he took the glass and poured his lover a little more, not to the top of the glad though. "Might wanna cut back, I'm cutting back already." 

The Omega pouted, "It's just this one and then only after or during dinner." He promised and took a small sip of his drink and turning to ask Sousuke for a small kiss. 

 

Rin chuckled and gave Haru a teasing smile "Someone's a little possessive, want me all to yourself Haru?" he said returning his kiss.   
"Damn right I want you all to myself." Haruka replied, licking over his lower lip softly before kissing him again. 

Rin grinned before returning the kiss, Haru was so demanding and possessive. He honestly liked it, the two shared another deep kiss. Again, they didn’t seem to share hungry or sexual kisses. The two just wanted to share each other’s warmth. Rin probably would have said it was stupid to be lovey dovey in the kitchen but now that it was with Haru he didn’t care. 

 

Sousuke gladly gave Makoto his kiss, he pinched both his cheeks "Do a fishy face and I'll give you another kiss." he said teasingly, turning his head away but looking back to see if he’d actually do it.

Makoto giggled and poked Sousuke's side before doing a fishy face, he felt like a child but he was having fun, he enjoyed getting special attention from his boyfriend. He hadn’t had this before, he was used before. He knew Alphas were no good but to breed. But he always seemed to fall for them, Sousuke was different though. He knew he was.

Sousuke gave a teasing smile "Aww, look at that." he said before giving Makoto a quick kiss, he pulled his lover onto his lap and kissed his cheek. "You're too fucking cute for your own good, you know?" 

Makoto blushed a little and curled up in Sousuke's lap, feeling warm and protected in his arms, a feeling he always looked for, one he finally found. He let out a small and happy sigh and he clutched on to him, never wanting to let go. 

 

Haruka pulled away after a while, giving him a smile, "we can continue this later, no? Now can we just stay like this?" He asked and rested his head on Rin's shoulder.

He gave a nod, his hand rubbing the Omegas back softly. He rested his head on his lovers "Promise about continuing this later?"   
Haru smiled and nodded, "I promise we'll continue this later, my dear."


	6. Damn, for an omega you're pretty territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto's sex drive leads to some moonlit stroll on the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just Soumako dick down and some RinHaru sick of their friends shit.

The meal had taken longer than Rin expected, but as it turns out, American food was a lot more difficult than he had expected. Haru had created an amazing meal that only a chef could create. There was steak, mashed potatoes, cooked veggies and a salad on the side. He knew Sousuke had a lot of food in his house, but not this much…   
When the meal was finished Rin was asked to get their friends, but the poor alpha walked back into the kitchen empty handed. He wore a disgusted expression over his face, "they're upstairs and I'm pretty sure they're about to have sex. As an alpha, I will go nowhere near that." He rose his hands in defeat. 

Haruka was glad that all this food was here, he was sure, knowing his friend's appetite, that it would be just enough for all of them. But when he noticed Rin come back in the room he couldn't help but sigh and shrug. "Well... I can't say I didn't expect it, they haven't taken their hands off each other the whole night... It's fine though, it leaves more time for us." He wanted to take advantage of Mikoto’s sex drive and spend some alone time with the alpha, getting to know Rin above all and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that. "But I also suggest we eat because knowing them they won't be coming down anytime soon..." And he definitely wasn’t going to wait for them. 

Rin couldn't help but grin, the fact that Haru didn't seem to mind even after he made such an amazing dinner was a big change from his ex's making a big deal out of everything. He liked it even more that Haru was even able to express that he wanted to spend time with him. It was something he wasn’t used to, usually the omegas he dated expected something in return for their time. With Haru, all he wanted was Rin… Not sexually, either, but all of him. "Alright, everything looks really good, Haru." He chimed, rubbing his hands together as he stepped up to the table. Rin pulled out Haru’s chair from the table, hoping that his gentlemanly gestures would impress the omega. He wasn't the best at it, but a man could only learn after just hooking up the past few years. "And thanks, I really appreciate you making this for us." He said softly by his ear, he leaned down and gently kissed Haru’s cheek as a token of his gratitude, he would have to take him out on a date for this, too…

Humming he smiled a little shyly at the compliments, it wasn't often that an omega like him got complimented for doing work they were ‘supposed’ to be doing but he definitely appreciated all of this, especially coming from someone like Rin. When the chair was pulled out his sapphire eyes went a little wide and he hid a smile as he took his seat, cheeks turning a bright flush of pink. "Don't thank me... I'm just happy you wanted to show up." He muttered, his crystal-clear, blue eyes watched the alpha take his seat. The omega in Haru noticed Rin’s strong build, not only as something sexually arousing but also maternally. He would make a great pack leader... "I hope you like the food..." He finally said after having been lost in his own thoughts. Haru had high hopes for the taste, he enjoyed cooking, he was a chef after all, so he really did hope it wouldn't scare Rin off and end this somewhat exciting new relationship they were having. "So... Tell me more about you?" he asked softly, wondering if it was a good question to ask, he knew it was since they were still getting to know one another, but at this point so close to the season, he felt like anything he does could possibly scare the alpha off. His anxiety seemed to be hitting him harder this year...

"Nah, you deserve it," Rin waived, "this is a full course meal! Not something everybody can enjoy, so I'm grateful." Rin took a long whiff of his meal and sighed contently, the steam from his steak made his mouth salivate. Just as he was cutting his steak he looked up to Haru and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess there's not much to know about me. Unless ya wanna get pretty personal." He gave a toothy grin and decided to just go for it, what did he have to lose? "I've been living alone since after high school. Sousuke moved out of his house, too, but he only stayed with me for a few months. I've never had pets before, I don't like picking up after them." Finally, he took a slice of the steak into his mouth, humming gently at the taste and soon he looked to Haru with the tiniest blush over his lips and eyes slightly widened. "Whoa..." He whispered, "this is fucking delicious!"

He wasn’t surprised that the alphas were so close, it was nice, but he guessed it was easier for the same types to share homes, "I never shared this house with anyone but my family and it was them that moved to another town, I ended up always staying alone, which was terrifying at first but then I got used to it." he muttered with a small smile as his gentle hands sliced through his meal. He'd always been taught to be independent no matter what. Honestly, he didn’t have a choice most of his life. "Oh... Thanks." he muttered with a small, shy smile, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes down at the plate in front of him, taking another small bite to try and distract himself. He wasn't too used to compliments or anything of the sort, so he'd take a while to act more naturally when receiving them from Rin.

"That’s scary..." Rin sort of felt as though that was pretty much abandoning your child... It didn't seem right, but he also wasn't part of the family, so he wasn't about to put his two cents into it. "Yea, no problem. I'm seriously gonna dig eating with you if we make this sort of stuff every night." As Rin ate a thought came to mind, one that sort of made him blush. He didn't want to talk about this now, it seemed too early, but their entire relationship was pretty much rushed! So why was he scared to talk about kids? Then again, it did insinuate they'd spend mating season together.

Fuck. 

Rin decided to be an alpha and just be straightforward with Haru. "Um, yea... living alone is sort of lonely sometimes. So, I always did like the idea of having a baby..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head, he looked to Haru to see his reaction, though he was visibly tense. 

Haruka’s soft smile continued as they ate in comfortable silence, it was nice not feeling uncomfortable and it had been a long time since he'd found someone where silence wasn't completely horrible. Though as he was swallowing Rin spoke about children and the raven-haired man choked a little on his food, coughing before reaching for his glass of wine and taking a small sip to help push the food down, though when he was breathing alright all he could do was laugh. Causing Rin’s eyes to widen, he immediately got up to get Haru some water. When the other seemed fine, Rin sighed and sat back down. "That was horrible timing." Haru said playfully and reached a hand out to hold Rin's, wanting to comfort the alpha, he knew talking about children was difficult this early in the relationship, but knowing that Rin wanted him to know what he wanted instead of having to guess it himself was nice. "Kids are cute. I like kids. Makoto has two younger siblings and I spent a lot of time with them when they were growing up... so, I’d like a kid someday too."

Rin squeezed Haru’s hand in return and smiled gently, "really?" He breathed out; Rin knew damn well that if Sousuke found out they were talking about babies he'd never let it go. Both Sousuke and Rin hadn't brought up mating season and he definitely wasn't planning on it soon, but this felt nice... Casually talking about it. Rather than saying anything else, Rin gently kissed Haru’s hand allowed the two to sit in silence while they enjoyed their dinner.... 

Well, not in complete silence. 

Sousuke was a dominant alpha, so even with Makoto straddling his hips he still managed to hold him tight enough that he was able to thrust his hips up into him. "Look at me while I fuck you, omega." It wasn't even mating season and Sousuke was already acting like he was in heat. He was even speaking to Makoto as if he were. With Sousuke's growls and the bed creaking, the two were definitely weren’t going to let the others have a quiet dinner.

After Haru’s approval the two seemed to go back to their quiet dinner, but of course, that didn’t last long. Rin treasured the few seconds of silence they had. As he chewed on his food his brows furrowed and the sound of Makoto screaming, the bed creaking and skin slapping against skin finally got to him as it did Haru. The sounds drowned out any thoughts they had and after a moment the two busted out into a fit of laughter. Usually Rin would be pissed if he even heard one creak coming from Sousuke's room, but now that he had someone to suffer with him he didn’t think it was too bad. “Can you turn on some music?” Wiping a tear from his eye, the omega did his best to muffle his quiet laughter. 

“Gladly.” Rin spat as he stood up and set his phone up on a tiny Bluetooth speaker Sousuke kept in the living room. When he returned to his seat the alpha sighed in disapproval. "I swear, I feel like they're both already in heat. I can smell Sousuke and Makoto from down here." He coughed in disgust, even being an alpha, he could reject certain smells. Especially Sousuke's, but right now he was drowned in it. 

 

The omega nodded his head, though he had an amused smile over his lips. "How about we leave when we finish eating?" Haru didn’t want to stay here, either, especially knowing Makoto was getting fucked. He could smell him, but he hated that he could also smell Sousuke, too. His scent was intense, and he was trying to push it away. He didn't care, but it was a constant reminder of what was happening upstairs. "I know a great ice cream place we can get some dessert, and it's open till pretty late." It would give them both a good amount of privacy and the way Rin grinned at him he was sure it would also give them no distractions. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something about Sousuke that could make Makoto weak, it was that intense stare he gave him with those perfect teal eyes, looking at him as if he were just a toy, his plaything and he loved it. Makoto kept his hands on Sousuke's chest for balance, bouncing rapidly on his member, moaning loudly at the spanks. At the words his teary eyes looked deep into his lovers, feeling so completely dominated by him, wanting to be taken and ravished by the alpha. His cheeks were aflame, and his eyes were clouded with desire and tears, adoring the feeling of Sousuke pushing deeper and deeper into him as he bounced on him, nails digging deep into his skin, clawing and leaving the most wonderful marks. "Harder! Please!" He begged.

Sousuke watched as poor Makoto's body jolted up with every powerful thrust. "You want it harder?" He asked with a grin, Sousuke stopped and stood up, he laid Makoto down on his back and lifted both his legs, so they could rest over his shoulders. Sousuke bent down further and further until Makoto was bent completely in half. His cock was so deep he shivered and sighed, "Fuck, you feel so good..." He whispered before he continued to pound into the omega. "You smell so fucking good, too. I swear to god if another alpha comes near my house because of it I'll fucking kill them." He growled in Makoto's ear; his scent wasn't as strong as other omegas to attract alphas, but it was sweet and driving Sousuke insane. 

Makoto whined when Sousuke pulled away but flushed as he noticed what was happening, the change in position allowed Sousuke to go much deeper into him, he could feel his member all the way inside of him, stretching him more and more each second. His nails dug into the sheets, pulling them off the bed as he felt his lover's body pressed so close to his. Those words... the words Sousuke spoke made him shiver, made him breathe slightly heavier and made him feel so special, no one had ever made him feel that way. It was a lot, having an alpha state that, state that they'd hurt or kill someone because of you. There were laws that allowed it, it wasn't unheard of and it happened every now and again, and, if anything, it was merely protecting property. Makoto loved it. "You would? Just for me?" he asked in a shaky breath, rolling his hips back and moaning at the cock deep in his ass. 

"I would, " he panted, "I would because you're mine." Though Sousuke hadn't brought up mating season, he definitely made sure Makoto knew he was his. As Sousuke pounded the poor omega he gripped his chin and forced Makoto to look up at him as he was fucked. Sousuke wanted complete control over Makoto in bed, it was in his instincts, even out of the season.

Makoto moaned at just the words, he was his and no one else's and that was perfect for him. He wanted nothing more than to be Sousuke's. He looked up at him, loving how roughly he was being treated, his body bent in half and his face being held tightly by Sousuke as he felt that massive cock thrust deeper and deeper into him, his back arching in pleasure as broken moans and pants left his lips. "You're so big~!" He moaned each time as he felt him hit that sweet spot.

"I fill you up real nice, though, don't I?" He growled in his ear, a grin over his lips. Sousuke was so close to cumming, his thrust were becoming sloppy and erratic. "Your alpha is about to cum." He whispered, gently clenching his chin a little harder, "are you going to let your alpha cum on his own?"

The words made Makoto whine a little, he wanted Sousuke to cum but not without him, he shook his head as much as Sousuke’s grip would allow, "no, I'll help. I wanna help." He gasped, with bright green eyes, shining with lust, desire, desperation and with another long moan he began to roll his hips, pushing back against the other to try and give him a bigger sense of pleasure, he wanted to show Sousuke he could be the best omega out there.

 

Sousuke grinned as he watched Makoto try and fuck himself on his cock. He was such an obedient omega, it was driving Sousuke crazy to the point his scent was forcing any alpha in the neighborhood to flee in fear they'd get caught by the alpha. Sousuke pounded into the man, he stroked his cock and when he was about to cum he pounded into him harder until he finally came. His seed filled Makoto once more, but his knot stayed small for now. 

 

Makoto moaned louder and louder, back arching in pure pleasure as he felt him start to fill him up, eyes going wide in pleasure. "Sousuke!!" he screamed in pleasure, nails digging into the skin on his back, raking down his sides as he felt his own orgasm. Sousuke managed to make him feel so good all the time, he wanted to thank him for it. So he would by allowing the alpha to fill him with his thick seed, give him all of his body and more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their meal was short-lived, but Rin wasn't complaining. Once they finished, the two left the house, and with a little encouragement, Rin held his arm out for Haru to hold onto. The omega gladly took it, squeezing it gently, and without realizing it, he let Rin take a long whiff of his scent.

It was Rin's idea to walk to the ice cream shop, it was close and the two were able to get a nice view of the beach as they passed by it. Rin's eyes would sneak peeks every now and then to Haru’s way, his eyes just seemed so much more intense than they usually were. One thing kept bothering him, though... Haru smelled so fucking good... and being outside meant he was unknowingly letting out his scent more than before. Rin was afraid it would attract an alpha... So, without much of a warning, he turned to stand in front of Haru and began to nuzzle him. Forcing his scent on his neck so no other Alpha would come near him. 

 

Haru was more than mesmerized by the sea, the whole ‘date’ was romantic and something new to him, though the next moment when he felt Rin nuzzle against him, his cheeks went warm and he stopped walking. Haru hadn’t expected Rin to do this, they weren’t together… Either way, he wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and pressed himself close, ducking his head against the redhead's neck and snuggling as close as he possibly could to the warmth. He knew exactly why Rin was doing this and he wanted to smell like him, he wanted to keep all other alphas and omegas away from the both of them. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was him and Rin under the stars, by the beach. Honestly, nothing seemed perfect to him other than this exact moment. "Rin..." He whispered softly, fingers gently squeezing his shoulders, he wanted to stay in his arms like this for the rest of the night… 

Rin had his brows furrowed as he scented Haru. He nuzzled into his neck and even pecked his cheek to leave some of his spit. "Sorry..." Came his soft whisper, "I didn't want anybody coming near you tonight..." He had wrapped his arms around the Omega, pressing him closer to his chest. His warmth would stay with the omega as long as Rin stayed close by his side. "I'm sorry if this is pushing it, but I can't handle knowing you can get picked up right under me... Let me just do this a little longer before we go..."

Haruka merely hummed, if only the alpha knew how much he wanted this. "It's okay." He whispered softly and held on to him a little tighter, he didn't want Rin thinking he was opposed to this. "I like it... You um... smell great," the omega wanted nothing more than for the alpha to continue this, he just wanted to smell like Rin to keep the alphas away from him, to be marked... he needed it. But he wouldn’t push his luck. 

Rin let out a small chuckle, "I smell great? Well, that's good. It's sort of my point." He tried to lighten up the mood, doing this with Haru meant he'd have omegas looking at him a little more, but that didn't bother him. Rin pulled back a moment, his ruby, red eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight, as did Haru’s. He pursed his lips in thought as he gazed at Haru, he was thinking of their future, he never really did with others, but it was beginning to bug him. Rin wasn't going to ruin this for himself, so as a distraction he looked over to the moon and let out a sigh. "It's pretty tonight," he smiled to the other, "wanna go get that ice cream now?"

 

Haruka smiled at Rin, his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he gazed back at him. He felt so embarrassed to have Rin looking at him like that, but it made him so happy that he was getting such an intense look from an alpha, especially from Rin. He couldn't help but feel a little odd, he never felt this way about any other person before, nor did he ever think he was going to feel this way in the first place. When Rin spoke, the blue eyes looked up to see the moon as well. "Yeah... it is." He whispered, his hands moving to Rin’s chest, he gently began to pull the alpha by his collar as he walked backwards, earning a chuckle from the alpha as they began to walk together. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke looked proud as he gazed at the mess he left Makoto in, he looked as though he was drooling, close to passing out and probably a little bit dead. He chuckled at the thought and pulled his now flaccid cock out of him before he picked the panting omega up princess style, laying him down at the top of the bed. "You ok?" He asked him softly, gently nuzzling him in hopes his scent would wake him up despite Makoto being exhausted. "I need to feed you," Sousuke continued, his alpha instincts kicked in, he had to make sure Makoto was nurtured after their 'mating', even though they hadn't actually bred yet. It seemed like the two were creating a bond that was not merely a scent bond, but Sousuke didn't understand it just yet. 

 

Makoto was left in a complete mess, covered in his own release as well as filled up with Sousuke's, he loved it. Nodding weakly, he held on to him tighter before whining a little, biting his lip. "Don't wanna leave." he stated, he wanted to stay in bed, in Sousuke's arms like a child protected and enveloped in warmth. Though, he wondered if all relationships with alphas were like this, if they were all so caring and gentle and if they all fucked like wild beasts, but it was a quick thought, quickly replaced by Sousuke's scent. "Smell so good..." he whispered with an innocent, tired giggle.

"I know you don't want to leave, but you haven't eaten dinner and you'll get weak if you lay here without eating something." Sousuke warned, he could have easily forced Makoto up, but seeing as how Makoto was genuinely tired, he didn't want to. He continued to nuzzle Makoto, whispering soft nothings into his ear. For an alpha so large, living the single life, Sousuke was pretty gentle with Makoto, even if he wasn't his mate. "Please? I'll scent you before bed if you eat with me, and I'll run you a bath, too." 

Makoto hummed in thought, nodding. "If you'll eat, too, then I'll go." He bit his lip, looking up at Sousuke's intense, teal eyes, more than ready to do anything with him, so compliant and submissive to the alpha. "Will you take a bath with me?" He asked softly, shyly. A part of him didn't ever want to leave Sousuke's side so he didn't want to part ways with him, even if they were in the same house.

"Of course, I will." Sousuke kissed Makoto's forehead, he had no clothes for him since they hadn't planned on him staying over, so he grabbed his own black, long robe and handed it to him. "We'll take a bath after dinner." He merely slipped on some briefs, not bothering to cover his own marked up back, which he did notice stung a little. He hissed as he pressed his fingers against a particular scratch down his shoulder, "damn, for an omega you're pretty territorial." He muttered as he rolled his shoulder, he wore a sweet smile over his lips, though. It was cute that Makoto did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought! Not the best way to make a come back, we know, but we try our best. XD 
> 
> Next chapter already in the works, so I promise it won't take us months to upload!


	7. I do, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sore muscles, forgotten kitten milk and some embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the format of all this. We're honestly still trying to get used to having two completely different things happening at once. But we're getting better!

The walk to the parlor was quiet, not that Rin minded. He was just content that he was able to hold Haru like he was; his arm was wrapped tightly around his waist and Haru was pressed against him, close enough that he was able to maintain his scent on Haru’s skin. 

Entering the shop, Rin sniffed the air, there was a mixture of betas, omegas and alphas here, it didn't bother him much. Rin browsed the flavors, deciding on a cherry flavored ice cream for himself. "What do you wanna try?" He asked cheerily, unaware of the small group of alphas about to walk into the shop. They were as tall as he was, similarly built and their scents as strong as an alphas should. He wasn't sure what took their scents so long to reach them, but when the bell rang to signal a customer and their scents hit his nose, Rin tensed. He looked back, eyes narrowing and his hold on Haru tightening. The alphas stared one another down, but after the others sniffed the air they rose their hands in defense. Not submitting to Rin completely, but enough to show they didn't want any trouble. Especially so close to mating season. 

Haruka smiled when he got in the ice cream shop, he loved this place and he loved all of the different toppings he could choose from to build the perfect ice cream, but he didn't want too much today, he merely browsed through the flavors, pressed against Rin, he hadn't even realized the other's walk in until Rin moved. His first instinct was to press closer to Rin and hide his face on his chest, he didn't want to see whatever happened if this broke out into a fight, he didn't want that, he didn't want to see Rin getting hurt because of him so he was glad when the other's backed away and he peaked up at Rin with a small smile on his lips, almost as if to say he was proud he was with him. "I want bubble gum flavor with sprinkles." He said with a small smile.

Rin rose a brow at his choice of flavor but chuckled to the other before he ordered them both their cones. Rin was quick to pay and get the fuck out of there, he didn't want to smell their fucking scents any longer, he just felt bad for the omegas working there. They were probably scared shitless having to serve hungry alphas. Once outside the two-walked side by side back towards the beach, "didn't think you'd ever have that sort of taste in ice cream." Rin muttered as he snacked on his own. "You seem more like a vanilla or chocolate type of person." Truthfully, Haru seemed so disinterested in so many things that seeing him excited over bubble gum ice cream was cute. 

Haruka was more than happy to leave, Rin had been too tense in the small amount of time they were there, so he was more than glad to have left as long as it meant Rin was comfortable. When they left he looked up at him and smiled, "I like ice cream a lot." True, he wasn't too excited about much, but this was something he really liked and was passionate about, more than most things. "I've always been very quiet as a kid, carried on till now...Just few things get me all excited..." He explained with a small smile on his lips. "My favorite flavor is strawberry... What about you?"

It wasn’t surprising that Haru was always a serious kid, it definitely showed now that he was an adult. Not that it bothered Rin. "I like Cherry." He chimed, his lips actually beginning to tint a light red from the ice cream. It looked as if Rin decided to suddenly start wearing makeup. He picked some of his own up and gently offered some to the other. This all felt so... Weird. But a nice weird, it felt domestic. 

Haruka hummed, he liked cherry, he'd make sure to remember that for the future. He flushed at that, about thinking about the future with the other but it wasn't at all unpleasant, he didn't want to ruin it, though. With a smile Haruka leaned over and took a bite of what was offered to him, flushing lightly he hummed in approval. "It tastes nice." he said softly as he lead them over to a small bench on the beach. 

"Doesn't it? My sister was always really big on sweets, so when we were younger she learned how to make ice cream. She used to always make me some." Reminiscing about his sister did make Rin miss his old Iwatobi home, but here in this city, he found something else... Sitting down beside the other he scooted as close as he could and looked out to the beach. The night so far was perfect besides the whole alphas storming into the shop and Sousuke and Makoto fucking like god damn animals in heat. "I gotta be honest," he said suddenly, "I never thought I'd be in this situation..." He paused for a moment, just to collect his thoughts and not say the wrong thing. “When I first heard of Sousuke hooking up with Makoto I thought it was just gonna be another one of his flings. We're alphas who weren't looking for mates, so when he told me he told Makoto he loved him I hit him. It just sounded so unlike Sousuke..." 

Haruka smiled, registering the fact that Rin and his sister went to the same school, that she cooked and made pastries, that was good information for him to remember about the redhead. Haru leaned his head against his alphas shoulder with a smile, eating the rest of his ice cream as he heard him talk about Sousuke’s confession. It brought about a laugh from him and he hummed. "Well, Makoto just recently found out he was an omega.... He's dated people before but never been in a real relationship like this, never had an alpha want him that much so he must be on cloud nine right now. I just hope it doesn't turn around to bite him in the ass." 

"Recently?!" Rin exclaimed as he looked down at the other, "how the living fuck did it take him so long to show? I showed right when I turned eighteen, Sousuke showed before he was even eighteen." Though Rin was shocked, he could see why Makoto fell in love so quickly. Sousuke on the other hand... that was a mystery... "I can see how, too. Not to be an asshole, but if he barely presented as an omega, doesn't that mean he's a super weak omega? That means he can be easily manipulated by alphas..." The thought scared Rin, but he made sure to shrug it off, he trusted Sousuke. "Sousuke isn't like that, though. He never dated before but seeing how he treats Makoto makes it seem like they're already mated." 

Haruka hummed as he heard Rin's worries. "Yeah I know, it scares me too but I hope nothing happens before they mate. Honestly, I feel like it'll happen soon but until it does I can't help but worry about him... Luckily he works at a café and there's not much happening in there, and when he's not working he's with Sousuke who will protect him." He stated with a small smile in his lips, he had faith in their relationship and that it would go well, but if Sousuke doesn't treat his friend right... 

"You think they're gonna stay together for mating season?" 

Haruka shrugged, it was too much to be wondering or hoping for at the moment but he honestly felt it would be best for his friend. Makoto had only begun to show and being thrown into that world in his first heat with so many alphas looking for mates made him nervous and left him thinking it would honestly be best if he at least stayed with him for his first mating season because at least he'd be safe, at least he'd be with someone who actually seems to care about him. "It's a lot to hope for but just for Makoto's safety… But enough about them...I want to get to know you better." His gaze shifted to the alpha, expecting that cute confused expression Rin abused so often when they were together.

His brow quirked, that would be a huge commitment... Something he wasn't even sure he wanted with Haru. Sure, they were pretty much perfect for one another, but Rin wasn't sure if he was ready to spend the rest of his life with someone... Haru would be the perfect mate, though, he was caring of Rin and would treat him like the alpha he was. Then again, his lifestyle was about to change completely if he chose to mate Haru. Not only that but if they broke up Haru would be affected a lot worse than he would since he's an omega and they attach themselves to their alphas. Pulled out of his thoughts he looked at Haru and chuckled, his infamous blush returning but quickly calming down, "still?" He teased, "you're that curious about me?" Rin pressed a soft kiss to Haru’s lips, they tasted sweet from his ice cream. "Well," he whispered, pressing another kiss. "even though Sousuke and I tried to stay single I always sort of craved having an omega with me. Being an alpha and all sorta made me want to be taken care of. I don't mean, like, food or a clean house. I mean someone who I could talk to about things I can't with Sousuke. Or someone who would wanna workout with me or read next to me. Someone that could take care of me as a person and not just their provider." He shrugged, looking down the sandy floors beneath their shoes. He crossed his leg over the other, eyes downcast. "Maybe that's sorta stupid, but an alpha isn't just someone who wants a housewife... And I know omegas just don't want someone to take care of them like that, either." 

Honestly, Haruka wasn't expecting any of that. "You're not the typical alpha," he said with a small smile on his lip, it was different to hear someone like Rin, an alpha, talk about wanting something more than a simple mate, wanting someone to share things with and experience life in so many different ways with. "I don't know if you know many omegas but we all have this fear... That we're going to end up with an alpha that's going to just use us whenever he needs to get off and to cook for them, to be nothing more sex toys and maids.... So just hearing that you want more than that, that there might be others like you makes me feel a little relieved for all of us." Haruka didn't want to risk and ruin this by saying something that would scare him off, so he left it at that, but in all honesty, he could feel himself falling more and more for the other. 

"That's rough..." He guessed most people believed the stereotypes of omegas and alphas than the actual people. Though, if he had to be honest, most alphas were pretty obvious with what they wanted. At least to other alphas. "I guess I can understand, alphas think omegas try and tie them down before mating season. Usually, Sou and I get hit on a lot during this time of the year, omegas get desperate before the season. I would too, shit. Alphas are scary and some alphas bite omegas without their permission, so they end up stuck with each other until the alpha lets them go or they escape." It was the harsh reality for omegas, they couldn't easily hold an alpha hostage like that, and getting out of a dangerous relationship like that only had a few options. "But nah, even if they don't end up together during the season I could always ask my sister to take Makoto for a bit. She's an omega, her and my mom. They usually hide out in a different town, they stay at a pretty nice hideout. So, if an alphas got his eyes on Makoto he won't be able to find his scent, they've got some scent repellent with them or something, too. Makes you invisible to alphas in heat." 

"Yeah... I'll talk to him about it too, maybe it'll be a good idea if he hides out." He said softly and leaned closer to the other. It was nice to know that Rin was concerned about his friend and was willing to send him off to his family to keep safe. Luckily Haruka didn't need it, he was a pretty strong omega and he always stayed in his house during the mating season, which he appreciated because he could simply enjoy his home and read a few books, his home was still his family home and there was hardly anybody living in that area who wasn't mated already, it was a very home-y neighborhood and he was more than glad that he didn't have to worry about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you." Makoto whispered as he wrapped himself in the black robe that smelt so strongly of Sousuke. The words made him laugh and look down a little shyly. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't help myself." he admitted, looking at Sousuke's back and flushing as he noticed the damage he had done. "Let me treat those for you after?" He asked softly. 

"It's fine, I don't mind it." He definitely didn't. The scratches made Sousuke feel like a 'bigger' alpha, a stronger one since he had such a submissive omega by his side. "If you wanna take care of me, I don't mind. But we gotta get you some food before any of that." Being the alpha that he was, he enjoyed being pampered by his omega, but he also had to make sure Makoto had everything that he needed, that included a nice meal after sex. Helping his lover up he checked if he was able to walk properly. "Anything hurt?”

Makoto nodded and stood up from the bed, sighing a little as his muscles stretched. "yeah um... legs hurt a little, but I'll be okay." he said with a small smile on his lips, leaning against Sousuke for support, afraid to stumble over himself and fall. Making their way down he laughed when he realized they were alone. "I think we scared our friends off."

Sousuke didn't like watching Makoto have to walk in the state that he was in. He had caused it, so it was only fair for him to help Makoto. Without a warning, he picked him up bridal style and carried him off to the kitchen. He smirked at seeing their friends had gone missing. "Looks like they needed some privacy, too." Sousuke sat Makoto down on one of the chairs and noticed that Haru had served them both plates, the food was still being warmed up under some foil, so it hadn't gone cold. "Whoa, omegas really are motherly..." He muttered as he sat down and looked at the food. It wasn't that surprising Haru hadn't left without packing their food, though. 

Makoto let out a small squeal as he was carried but wrapped his arms around his lover and leaned close to him, loving how Sousuke could pick him up like he weighed nothing at all. He sighed contently as he was sat down, "Instincts kick in hard when caring for other people..." He explained about them being motherly, it was their basic instinct and they couldn't change it at all. Makoto reached for Sousuke's plate and unwrapped it so that his alpha could start eating. "I hope you enjoy it."

Sousuke immediately dug into their meal. The meat was juicy, the veggies crunchy and pretty much everything about the meal was fucking fantastic. He looked like the happiest alpha there could be with his small smile, relaxed muscles and cheeks full of food. He was so into his meal he wasn't even speaking to Makoto, but just as Rin and Haru, he felt relaxed with Makoto in their silence. 

Makoto was happily enjoying how his alpha looked as he ate, he looked so content with every bite, it was cute... When Sousuke was about done he reached for his lover’s plate and refilled it, wanting him to be properly fed. "Enjoy it, love."

Sousuke was in a bit of shock, when he finished his plate he couldn't even touch it before Makoto had taken it and served him again. He looked to Makoto in confusion before he began to eat once more. Usually, he'd have to do everything for himself, he didn't mind that life, but the only person who had ever taken care of him like this was his mother. It was nice... knowing that Makoto worried about him like this. His plate was cleaned fully and Sousuke looked to his lover with droopy eyes, "that was really, really good. I gotta give my props to Nanase for feeding us like this... Also, thanks for serving me again. I got pretty full." It was odd that such tiny gestures had made the alpha emotional, he guessed it was what came with dating an omega. They made you feel like you're their everything even if you hadn't mated them yet. 

"I'm glad you like it... I'll be sure to tell him when I meet him for work again." He said with a small smile as he started to pick things up, standing up he was much more stable than before. "How about you go draw that bath, I'll wash up?" He asked softly, wanting to still be useful despite his shaky legs. Makoto had always been very homey, he loved taking care of people, especially his younger siblings and he'd even been called their mum at some point by friends and family and he loved it, he loved being caring and loved caring for people he cared about and he felt himself care more and more about Sousuke every time he was with him and now he wanted to show he could be a good partner, show him he could be sweet and gentle and cook and take care of him, his instincts were kicking in... Makoto began to take the empty plates to the sink, setting them in the washing machine before putting food into containers for whenever Sousuke got hungry.

Sousuke's brows furrowed as he watched him clean up, he hadn't even mated Makoto yet and he was already taking care of him hand and foot. Deciding not to press the matter he stood up and nodded, once he was back upstairs he grabbed Bella from the guest room and walked to the bathroom with her in his arms. As expected she nibbled at his fingers with her tiny, razor-sharp teeth, but he did his best not to complain too much. The water was becoming warm as he filled the tub, "this is for your momma, Bella." He muttered, letting the kitten lick tiny drops of water from his finger. "You like the warm water, huh? You really want some milk, huh? Fuck..." Sousuke worried for the kitten, so he got up and grabbed his phone to call Rin. 

The redhead took a moment to answer, but when he did he sighed at his friend’s request. "What?" Rin spat, "huh? Kitten milk? Dude, you should have bought that when you got her!" He exclaimed but gave in and sighed and hung up, "fine, you useless alpha." He muttered and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Welp, looks like we got an adventure to go on; Sousuke wants me to pick up some kitten formula so Bella doesn't starve tonight." 

“You do realize that our friends have a child, don't you?" Haruka hummed and stood up. "Come on, I know exactly where we can get that." He said, holding out his hand for his lover. 

"I honestly rather trust Sousuke with the fucking cat than an actual child." He chuckled and tossed the little cup he had ice cream in in the trash. He wrapped his arm around Haru’s shoulders and allowed him to lead the way. "You don't have any pets, right? I don't mind them, I'm not really into animals unless they belong to other people. I can't seem to take care of them well. I try, though." He shrugged, looking out to the sea before it finally vanished behind a neighborhood. 

A laugh came about to Haruka's lips when he heard that and a part of him could understand why, Sousuke was, for all effects and purposes, a muscle head. He was a nice guy, caring but he was too young to have an actual child and actually take care of it. Makoto on the other hand was practically made for that. "No, don't have pets... There are a lot of stray cats in my neighborhood, though. I live in one of those old people cul-de-sacs. My family's home so it's quite calm and peaceful, the cats like it there. Everyone has a bowl of milk outside their door though, no one wants them to starve." 

"So, my new home will be filled with cats, huh?" Rin hummed, he didn't mind it, he actually liked cats, though he preferred dogs since he liked how much more playful they could get. "Sounds like the perfect place to settle down in for an omega. Quiet, no alphas to annoy the shit out of you and a bunch of furry kids to call your own." He chimed and though it was not his home, yet, he sort of felt like it was a nice place to also spend mating season in. He still wasn't sure if he was going to spend it with Haru, it was a huge commitment, but if he did choose to stay with Haru during it he would want to spend it at Haru’s house where he wouldn't have to worry about another alpha coming near their nest. "I'll make sure to feed the cats, too. I bet there's a bunch of tiny ones running around there, too. Let's hope Makoto and Sousuke don't find them or else they'll wanna take them home." 

Haruka laughed a little at the words, Rin was calling it 'his new home' and it was amazing, he actually loved the idea that he was thinking about it so comfortably like that. "Oh, a lot of people have dogs there, I think they're quite sweet, too." He hummed softly as he lead the redhead to a pet shop down the road they were walking. "I never had any pets of my own growing up, but I'd honestly like to, a dog would be great too." He liked pets of all kind and he really didn't mind, but he just knew that if he ever found a good mate he'd want to own a lovely pet with them to make their home much more perfect than it was before. "Makoto would own every single cat in the world if he could... Here's the shop, by the way." 

Rin was imaging something similar, of him and Haru with their own dog and cat. It was something only alphas who really wanted to mate thought of, but Rin couldn't help but let the thought slip into his mind. "I always pictured you more of a cat person, you sorta act like one. Especially with that attitude you gave Sou the first time you met." He grinned, sharp teeth peeking through his smile.

Arriving at the shop Rin looked around and hummed, he had no idea where the milk could be, but he guessed in the cat section. So, he walked his lover to the kittens' section and was quick to pick out the kitten formula, "what the fuck? Kittens get fed just like human babies?" He muttered as he stared at the can of kitten formula.

"Picking out food for your little kitten?" Came the voice of a young woman, she was tall with short, brown hair and big eyes. "It's always good to get a kitten together before mating season." Rin rose a brow, about to question the woman. "That way when it officially starts your kitten has grown big enough that it won't need as much care as it does now." 

That's when it hit him. Rin's eyes widened, and he pulled his arm off of Haru, "wait!" He called out, "he and I aren't mates." He chuckled, nervously before wrapping his arm back around Haru’s shoulders, he was gently rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "We're dating, um, we wanna purchase this..." 

The woman's eyes narrowed, to her, Rin just looked like another alpha trying to get laid before the season starts. She felt bad for Haru, humming she took the baby formula and a little bottle to the register. 

Haruka wanted to tell Rin to shut up before he got stared at but it was too late, he had already told the clerk that they weren't mates and he sighed as he leaned against him. "Shouldn't have said anything..." He whispered and pressed a kiss to the bottom of his jaw. "You really don't know what people think of you guys..." he sighed and closed his eyes as he waited for the clerk to return, “she had started off nice but the moment she found out we aren’t mated her first instinct was to probably feel bad for me and think you’re only trying to keep me around for a quick fuck. But you don't need to worry... I don't think that way about you.” 

Rin wasn't sure where the hostility was coming from, he had just told the truth! So as Haru spoke he rose a brow and whispered back, "what? I didn't do anything, it's just that- oh...." He frowned and looked down before he moved both arms to wrap around Haru's waist. "You know I would never..." He whispered, smiling when Haru reassured him, "I'm sorry, I forgot about that... I really don't want strangers thinking you're being used..."

As they spoke the clerk returned and handed Rin a bag with his goods. "$7.50, please go up to the register." Since Rin didn't want to continue being on her bad side he quickly nodded and made his way to the counter where a male alpha checked him out. The woman stayed behind with Haru, she turned to face the other omega and gave a sad smile. "I have a sanctuary for omegas, we take in anybody before, during and after the season if you need a place to stay." She was just trying to be nice, omegas had to work together in these hard times. 

"I appreciate it, maybe I can send my friend instead? My neighborhood is pretty safe, no alpha's and the only ones are married happily for many more years than I've been alive." Haruka said with a small smile, "would you tell me where it is? My friend recently showed so I'm worried and I want to give him safe options." There was no way he was going to reject such an offer, he wanted options for Makoto, to keep him safe if he and Sousuke didn't mate.

"Of course, here's my card." She offered him, smiling as the other took the card. "We take calls all hours of the night, so if anything happens to you or your friend, please contact us. We deal with alpha and omega related circumstances.” She offered another smile before Rin returned, her smile fell, and she left the two. Leaving Rin with more than a salty taste in his mouth. 

"Yea, she hates me." He muttered, taking Haru’s hand so they could leave. On their way out he looked at the card given to Haru and muttered a small, "what's that? It's not those cards that give you tips on how to reject an alpha, is it?" He wouldn't be surprised if that's what she gave him, she fucking hates Rin and he could see why, sort of. 

Haru laughed softly and shook his head, "No... she's one of those ladies that have those sanctuaries for omega's during the mating season, so they keep safe... I don't know, just giving Makoto some more options, really." He said with a small smile as he slipped the card in his pocket. 

"Don't show Sousuke, though. I feel like he'll get offended since the big guy is kind of trying to get with Makoto. I seriously think that dumb alpha is trying to get shacked up. I always knew he would, but not so early." Rin was starting to accept and realize that maybe he was alone in trying to stay as a single alpha, that maybe Sousuke was a bit weaker than he was when it came to mates. Then again... He gave Haru a sideways glance, his cheeks seemed to heat up a bit at the sight of those beautiful, crystal clear eyes and soft skin. 

OK, maybe he was just as weak to an omegas pheromone as Sousuke was.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Makoto was done cleaning up and setting the food in the fridge he slowly walked upstairs and saw Sousuke with the kitten, it was so small it fit in the palm of Sousuke's hand. "Hey..." he said softly and walked up to them, bringing his hands up to grab the beautiful little kitten, she didn't nibble him, instead just licked at his fingers and hand. "She seems to be getting more comfortable around you." He hummed and slowly set her down, so he could start getting in the tub.

"Yea, she is, but she keeps biting me. I think she's holding a grudge on me. I kinda accidentally crushed her under my jacket when I first adopted her. She was in her small bed in the passenger's seat and I forgot she was there, so I tossed my jacket over her. I didn't realize I did it until I heard meowing." He chuckled as he shut off the water, he didn't have bubbles to pour in or anything fancy since he only ever used his shower, so he was sort of disappointed he could only give Makoto a boring bath. "Waters ready, we can put Bella’s little bed in here so she won't be alone if you want to." 

Makoto laughed a little at the story, "it's revenge." He teased his lover before shaking his head, "let her explore..." he said softly as he watched the little kitten walk around the bathroom and slip out into Sousuke's bedroom. Makoto began to slip off the robe he was wearing, his hips having two large bruises caused by Sousuke's incredibly harsh grip on him, not that he minded, quite the opposite, he loved it beyond compare. As he got in the tub a small, happy sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth enveloping his sore muscles. Makoto opened his bright, green eyes and looked at the large, tanned male in front of him, putting a hand out for him, "come..." 

"Cruel revenge, honestly." He muttered as he watched the little kitten walk off. The kitten seemed to scent a few things before she left, probably to her little bed or the piles of clothes they left on the floor. Sousuke's eyes flickered to Makoto as he slipped into the tub, he watched every muscle in his lover's body tense and then relax as he sunk deeper into the tub. It was tantalizing, and Sousuke couldn't have stood up any quicker. He removed the boxers he wore and slipped in behind Makoto so that his lover was laying on his lap. Both of his strong arms wrapped securely around Makoto's waist. Soft, gentle kisses were pressed against his skin and Sousuke honestly couldn't see how the night could get any better. "How are you feeling? Anything still hurt?" 

“No, Sou. I feel good… Really good.” He cooed, reminiscing of only a few hours ago. "Sou... I have to go to work tomorrow," he said with a small pout, he wasn't looking forward to leaving the warmth and comfort of Sousuke's arms, but he also knew that Sousuke had work to go to as well. "Spending time with you has been so perfect." He said softly and turned his head slightly, just so he could kiss his collarbone a little. 

Sousuke hummed sadly, he closed his eyes and rested his chin on Makoto's shoulder. "I know... Do you wanna see me tomorrow? After work? I get out at seven." Sousuke was even planning on going to the coffee shop for lunch just to see Makoto, too. He didn't want to risk not seeing him a whole day, he had become attached even if they hadn't 'been together' very long. It was rare for an alpha who doesn't want to spend the season with anybody, but now Sousuke was realizing he didn't want to spend it alone, fate was choosing his mate for him and he was pretty damn happy about it. He wouldn't bring it up to Makoto, though. He wanted to surprise him, maybe he'd tell him a week before the season, or maybe the day before! He wasn't sure, but he was excited.

Makoto smiled a little and bit his lip, nodding softly. "That would be a good idea... I get out at seven thirty so you wanna swing by there and get me?" he asked softly, not ready to spend a whole day away from Sousuke's scent and warmth, he was hooked on him. "You're so sweet to me, Sou, you make me so happy." The tall man purred and snuggled closer and closer to him, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths of the man's hot, intense scent. "You smell amazing..." he whispered and put a hand on Sousuke's much larger ones, smiling at the difference. Even if he was pretty tall himself he wasn't as big as Sousuke, he doubted anyone could be.

"It's a date, I'll take you out to dinner if you want." Sousuke hummed and twined their fingers together. He closed his eyes and smiled at his lover's words, "you deserve it. What kind of alpha would I be if I didn't treat an omega like this?" What he meant by an omega 'like this' was really saying, how could he treat Makoto like anything less than a king? "I love you," he whispered after a moment. Sousuke was already planning on how to ask Makoto to spend the season with him, he had so many ideas, but they still had a while until they should start worrying, but he was just so excited... He had never spent the season with anybody before. 

At the other's words his cheeks turned a dark shade of red and he let out a soft, innocent giggle, "You're so sweet Sou~" he whined and giggled, looking up at him and biting his lip for a second, "I love you too, Sousuke..." he hummed and broke the short distance between them, kissing the alpha lovingly. 

Sousuke returned the kiss sweetly and then allowed Makoto to relax his muscles. Sousuke was falling asleep in the bath and wanted to get to bed. He realized he'd have to stay up to make sure Rin comes home safe, but he was pretty much dying at this point. He yawned and nuzzled Makoto's shoulder, "did you want me to take you home? Or can you stay the night? I'll wake up extra early, so you can get home and change, I'll even take you to work." 

Makoto bit his lip a little, he didn't want to impose. "I mean... I don't want to leave you, but I can go home... That way I take Bella and let her play around more freely." He said, thinking it wouldn't be too bad considering the kitten would probably be more comfortable at his house, it was more cat-friendly and Sousuke wouldn't feel too odd about taking care of her. 

Sousuke's brows furrowed and he squeezed his arms around Makoto's waist. "But I don't want you to leave..." He whined, "just for tonight I'll keep you both hostage. Tomorrow I'll take you to your place, so Bella can get to know your house better." At this point, Sousuke didn't care about being selfish, in his mind, Makoto was already his mate, he just didn't make it official. So, keeping him close was important to the alpha.

Makoto's cheeks went red at the embrace and the small confession, making him giggle lightly. "Yeah... I'll stay with you tonight." He promised him and snuggled a little closer to him. "You just have to get me to work on time..." He hummed softly and looked up, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "And give me something to sleep in..." He said with a shy smile, excited at the thought of wearing Sousuke's clothes.

"I'll keep you nice and warm." After a little longer in the tub the alpha had had enough. He got out with Makoto in tow and dried himself off with a towel as he picked and chose what clothes his lover would wear. He chose his favorite teal sweats and black shirt, one that was extremely soft. He handed it to Makoto and offered one of his boxers, but they'd definitely be too big for the poor boy.

Makoto didn’t have much trouble walking now that he had sat in a warm tub. He dried himself off and walked to the bedroom, grabbing the clothes from his lover and smiling, slowly putting them on his cheeks went pink, the shirt smelt so much like Sousuke, he never wanted to take it off. When he was dressed he walked up to the large man and wrapped his arms around his waist, "thank you so much tonight... For Bella... For everything." He said softly, wanting Sousuke to know how grateful he was.

Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and kissed the top of his head. "Don't mention it, I'm happy Makoto. I want you to be happy, too." He cooed before he perked up at the sound of Rin getting home. He didn't bother replying, he merely kissed Makoto's cheek. "Looks like we're not alone anymore. Let's go to bed." He asked, pulling away to pick up the tiny kitten that had been waddling by their feet. Bella was so small Sousuke picked her up with one hand. He set her on the bed and almost immediately the kitten went to Sousuke's pillow and plopped down on it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haruka knew not to show it to the alpha, he wasn't even sure he'd give it to Makoto yet, he just wanted to know that he wouldn't be making any mistakes at this time, that maybe he'd be smart enough to make the right decision. He knew Makoto really liked Sousuke, he wouldn't shut up about him at work or when they were together, and he understood, having an alpha treat you the way Sousuke treated him was exciting for omegas. "Let him be, if it's what makes him happy." He found himself saying, not wanting to upset Rin but wanting him to understand that sometimes things didn't go as planned. "I wonder how you'd feel if you were really into someone and Sousuke said these things about you." He said with a playful smirk, now just teasing the redhead. 

Rin pouted at Haru’s teasing, "whatever." He grumbled but smiled and kissed the top of Haru’s head. "Anyway, enough of that big loser. Did you enjoy yourself tonight? Kinda wished we had more time, but yea." He shrugged as they continue to make their way to the house. When they passed the sea once more Rin couldn't help but feel closer to Haru. The sea just made him feel a certain way that he didn't understand. It had never happened before until he started to hang out with Haru. 

Haruka chuckled at the reply, walking with him happily next to the sea. His eyes would dart between the two. Both the water and Rin made Haru’s skin warm… They called to him, Rin’s touch and the way the water would envelope his skin… He wanted to swim with Rin. "I had a great time." He said honestly, a small flush covering his cheeks and a smile on his lips. "I'd invite you over to my place, but I think my neighbors would freak out once they realized I brought an alpha who wasn't my mate to the neighborhood." He chuckled and shrugged, he also didn't want to leave his side, not just yet. 

“They like your parents or something?" He teased, but completely understood that hooking up with alphas wasn't always looked at with an open mind. He did say he lived in a community that was a lot more mature than most neighborhoods. "We can sleep at my place, well, Sousuke's place for tonight. He won't mind. I'm sure they're done fucking." He said bitterly as he unlocked the front door and allowed Haru in first. "I'm home, asshole!" He shouted, shutting the door behind him. "My room is this way." Rin’s room was downstairs, it was rather small, but he chose the smaller guest room since he didn't have much. Upon entering it could be seen that Rin was rather clean, his clothes were folded neatly in his drawers, his bed was made, and everything seemed to be in place. Except for a very obvious bottle of lube on his bedside, one he didn't realize he had forgotten to put away…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Makoto couldn't believe how nice Sousuke was to him, everyone had always been so negative about alpha's that he had his doubts, now if they really were as horrible as they said they were, Sou and Rin seemed to be nice enough to help break that stereotype. "Oh, they're back..." He hummed softly as he walked over to the bed, laughing as the adorable kitten went to Sousuke's pillow. "I think she really likes your scent, Sou." He hummed, knowing he did and anyone would be crazy not to fall for that intense scent. "How is Sousuke supposed to sleep, Bella?" he asked as he laid down and pet her softly, looking up at Sousuke and feeling his heart pound.

"About time. They probably fucked while they were out." He muttered as he got to bed and laid himself beside his lover. He looked to the kitten and smirked slightly, "can't let daddy lay down, huh? Can I have my pillow, little girl?" He cooed deeply to the kitty who meowed cutely to him. "Looks like we're gonna have to share, Makoto." He smirked to his lover.

"Oh don't say that, they probably didn't." Makoto said with a smile and looked at Sousuke, chuckling a little and shifting so that Sousuke could lay on his pillow. Makoto laid his head on his lovers shoulder, "there we go... this way we're all comfortable." He said with a smile, flushing a little as Sousuke called himself Bella's daddy. "My alarm will wake us up..."

Sousuke moved to Makoto's pillow, he laid on it and kissed the top of his head. "Alright, I hope you sleep well." He whispered, nuzzling into his head as he looked over to the kitten who had fallen asleep easier than Sousuke could ever fall asleep.

Makoto smiled brightly as he snuggled closer to the large man, sighing happily and putting a hand on Sousuke's chest, wanting to feel more of the warmth that the alpha emitted. "Good night, Sou..." He whispered and closed his eyes, easily falling asleep with all the warmth and sense of safety Sousuke emitted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Haruka laughed a little at the words, he didn't mind it because that's what it felt like, the community he grew up in was very close and tight-knit, they all helped raise one another which was part of the reason he liked kids so much. When they arrived at the other's home again he smiled and walked in, thanking him as he allowed Rin to lead him to his bedroom, feeling quite surprised at how neat it was. "I see you're very organized." He hummed and tilted his head a little at noticing the bottle of lube, "been busy lately?" He asked playfully, wondering how long it would take the other to notice what exactly he was talking about. 

"Huh, busy with what?" Rin asked, who was picking out clothes for himself and Haru. He wanted to shower, but he definitely didn't want to do it with Haru. He knew that temptation would get the better of him and alphas weren't strong at saying no to an omega who smelled as sweet as Haru. After gathering his clothes, he set Haru’s down on his bed and looked to where he was looking. When he spotted the bottle, his eyes widened, and his face flushed drastically. "Fuck!" He shouted and grabbed the bottle, tossing it inside his closet as if it were a rabid animal he was trying to hide away from them. 

Haruka let out a laugh as he saw the strength and force that Rin used to throw the bottle of lube. "I mean... You realize that that’s probably opened and is now spilling all over your clothes and shoes, right?" He asked sassily as he sat on the bed, watching Rin panic a little. "And it's okay... You're a human being that has sexual desires and needs, and an alpha to top it off, so it's normal that you have sex and have lube here. It won't scare me off." He said gently as he took his shoes off and crossed his feet on the bed, eyes never leaving the redhead, loving how cute he acted when nervous. 

Rin stuttered as he tried to explain that he wasn't having sex, but then again, if Haru wanted to think he was having sex and not just masturbating then so be it. Rin sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he searched through his closet and took out the bottle. It did, indeed, fucking spill everywhere. He sighed, "still... Sorry." He muttered as he took out the clothes and set them all in the dirty laundry.

Haruka shook his head anyway, "it's okay, no need to apologize." He hummed, eyes following Rin as he set the clothes away.

"Well, make yourself at home. I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't mind."

"Go ahead.” Haru merely said and as Rin was about to step into the bathroom he shouted “wait!” 

Rin had never heard his voice go up so high, so when he swirled around to look back at Haru the alpha had a confused, almost afraid expression. 

“Do you have a bath tub?”

At that, Rin sighed and smirked. 

“I do, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the beginning of some angst in the next chapter ya'll. Also, some new characters! Probably more sex, too.


End file.
